INSTAGRAM
by icybyun
Summary: Ada rahasia di balik setiap postingan Instagram Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. apa saja yang sebenarnya terjadi? Chanbaek/Baekyeol/YAOI/Fluff/Smut
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Instagram

Chapter 1: missunderstanding

Main cast: chanyeol, baekhyun

Pairing: chanbaek

Genre: romance, fluff, YAOI, smut/?

Rated: T+

Note: ff ini terinspirasi dari postingan-postingan instagram chanyeol maupun baekhyun. Seluruh cerita murni dari pemikiran saya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berambut abu-abu tampak berkutat pada layar smarthponenya. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, tersenyum sangat lebar. Entah apa yg sedang diperhatikannya di layar smartphone berwarna hitam itu. Namja itu terlalu serius memandangi ponsel sambil menggerak-gerakkan ibu jarinya di permukaan ponsel itu hingga tak menyadari seseorang telah duduk disampingnya.

"Chanyeol, kau kenapa?"

Tanpa menoleh pun chanyeol tahu bahwa itu suara baekhyun, teman seperjuangannya di exo. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu saat chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar. Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya mendekat kearah ponsel chanyeol, penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yg membuat si idiot ini begitu senang?

"Aku hanya sedang senang saat ini"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat layar ponsel chanyeol menampilkan rekaman dirinya yg sedang bernyanyi diiringi suara piano yg ia mainkan sendiri. Saat itu member exo memang sedang melakukan latihan. Ketika giliran baekhyun, seluruh member kebingungan saat tiba-tiba chanyeol berlari keluar ruangan latihan setelah mendapat izin dari guru vokal mereka. Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa handycam lalu merekam baekhyun yg sedang memainkan piano. Saat ditanya mengapa ia melakukan itu, chanyeol hanya menjawab jika ia hanya ingin mengunggahnya di instagram.

Satu-satunya yg tersipu saat mendengar hal itu hanyalah baekhyun, sedangkan yg lain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala maklum pada pria yg terkenal dengan julukan happy virusnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Akhir-akhir ini chanyeol sangat sering mengunggah sesuatu yg berhubungan dengan baekhyun di instagramnya. Bukannya tidak senang, baekhyun mempunyai suatu alasan yg tidak diketahui orang lain. Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yg sama saat giliran chanyeol berlatih, ia merekamnya lalu mengunggahnya ke akun instagramnya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia juga melakukannya, muncul kebahagiaan tersendiri saat melakukan hal itu.

"Bodoh. Kubilang jangan terlalu memperlihatkan hubungan kita pada publik. Kau tidak takut jika kita ketahuan?"

Chanyeol hanya mengusap kepalanya yg dijitak oleh baekhyun sambil mengaduh. Baekhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya sekali lagi. Beruntung keadaan ruang dance sedang ramai, sehun dan kai sedang berlatih koreografi lagu baru mereka, love me right. Sedangkan member lain sedang beristirahat.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku tidak takut"

Baekhyun kembali menjitak belakang kepala chanyeol saat pria itu kembali memusatkan pandangan pada layar ponselnya.

"Kau itu mengerti tidak? Coba ingat tahun lalu! aku yg jadi korban!"

Baekhyun benar-benar gemas sendiri menghadapi kekasih rahasianya itu. Orang ini pikun atau bagaimana? Tahun lalu adalah tahun terburuk bagi baekhyun. Itu bermula saat ia dan chanyeol dianggap oleh management terlalu dekat—bukan dalam arti teman—. Chanyeol dan baekhyun memang memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus sejak awal-awal exo melakukan debut. Tapi tentu saja mereka merahasiakannya. Puncaknya saat keduanya terpergok sedang berciuman di dalam mobil oleh manager. Negara mereka memang masih tabu dengan hal-hal yg berkaitan dengan hubungan sesama jenis. Management tentu saja menolaknya. Dan itu pasti akan sangat berpengaruh terhadap kelangsungan karir mereka. Seminggu kemudian sang manager datang pada mereka, berjanji akan tutup mulut namun dengan satu syarat. Baekhyun harus menjalin suatu hubungan palsu dengan salah satu artis managementnya untuk menutupi masalah ini.

Awalnya mereka tidak terima. Terlebih baekhyun, ia pasti akan sangat dibenci oleh para fansnya. Dan itu benar-benar terjadi pada akhirnya. Tapi baekhyun bersyukur karena memiliki chanyeol yg selalu setia di sampingnya dan selalu mendukungnya.

"Baby, semua orang kini telah menganggap dirimu benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengan wanita itu. Lalu apakah aku tidak boleh menujukkan kedekatan denganmu juga? Tidak akan ada yg mencurigainya. Kau itu milikku byun baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas menatap kekasihnya yg saat ini menatap tajam padanya. Ia meraih tangan chanyeol, menariknya ke balik punggung mereka lalu menggenggamnya hangat. Baekhyun menautkan jemarinya pada jemari chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu.. aku hanya tidak ingin kita berpisah. Aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku"

Tatapan chanyeol melembut, ia membalas tautan jemari baekhyun, lalu mengelusnya lembut. Kulitnya bisa merasakan dingin dari benda logam yg melingkar di jari tengah baekhyun, sudut bibirnya tertarik kembali. Itu adalah cincin pemberiannya saat ulang tahun baekhyun. Dan itu sepasang, sama seperti yg dikenakannya.

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku karena keegoisanku."

Baekhyun mengacak rambut chanyeol dengan gemas. Lalu tersenyum manis. Chanyeol terkadang berpikir jika semuanya itu sangat tidak adil. Tapi ia sadar bahwa ia telah egois. Bukan hanya dirinya yg harus berjuang menghadapi semuanya, tapi baekhyun juga.

"Oh iya, memangnya apa yg membuatmu tersenyum idiot seperti tadi? Apa kau terpesona melihat permainanku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat baekhyun yg menyeringai. Lelaki manis itu menyeringai, tapi anehnya malah terlihat cute. Baekhyun pun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena chanyeol mentertawainya.

"Lihat ini. Semua orang menyukai kebersamaan kita"

Chanyeol men-scroll layar ponselnya yg menampilkan komentar-komentar yg ditujukan untuk rekaman baekhyun di akun instagramnya tadi.

"Chanyeol oppa, kekasihmu sungguh cantik dan bertalenta! Kapan kalian akan mengakuinya di hadapan public? Kami semua menunggu itu terjadi!"

Chanyeol membaca sebaris tulisan di kolom komentar. Baekhyun tersenyum, andai saja mereka tahu bahwa yg mereka katakan benar adanya. Chanyeol semakin tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah cantik baekhyun tersenyum dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol memainkan kedua alisnya keatas dan kebawah, menggoda baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mencubiti pinggang chanyeol dengan tangannya yg bebas dari genggaman tangan chanyeol.

"Kkk apanya yg bagaimana?"

Tautan jari mereka terlepas begitu saja saat sang koreografer masuk kedalam ruang latihan. Sepanjang latihan kedua pria bertahun lahir sama itu tak henti-hentinya saling mencuri pandang dan tersenyum malu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia meraih ponsel yg ia letakkan diatas meja disamping ranjangnya lalu membuka lockscreen smartphone itu.

Masih tengah malam. Ia melirik sehun yg tidur di ranjang seberangnya. Baekhyun dan dirinya tidak sekamar lagi sejak beberapa bulan lalu karena diberlakukannya sistem rolling, dan chanyeol sangat tersiksa karena itu. Ia tak dapat lagi mendengar suara dengkuran kecil baekhyun yg seperti _puppy_ itu, tak dapat melihat wajah damai baekhyun ketika terlelap, dan tak mendapat kecupan kecil seperti yg biasa baekhyun lakukan padanya ketika membangunkannya.

Chanyeol merasa haus, maka ia memutuskan pergi ke dapur untuk membasahi kerongkongannya dengan segelas air. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di meja makan setelah menuang segelas air dari kulkas. Chanyeol meneguk air dingin itu dengan perlahan sambil memperhatikan ponsel yg sejak tadi ia genggam di tangan kanannya. Ia meletakkan gelas dengan perlahan. Setelah membuka menu pada ponselnya lalu ia menyentuh ikon search engine dan mengetikkan alamat suatu web terkenal yg menampilkan chart musik korea yg sedang hits saat ini. Matanya membulat saat melihat single terbaru mereka sedang di posisi atas saat ini, bahkan mengungguli salah satu senior exo.

"Wow! Exo-L benar-benar hebat!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia berteman baik dengan seluruh member idol grup seniornya itu. Dulu ia hanyalah salah seorang pengagum dari grup itu, tapi kini bahkan ia dan kawan-kawannya berhasil mengungguli mereka. Memang, itu hanya sebuah chart. Tapi tetap saja, Itu prestasi yg sangat membanggakan bagi chanyeol. Apalagi exo unggul pada waktu tengah malam, itu sangat unik menurut chanyeol.

Ia memutuskan ingin membagi kebahagiannya pada seluruh penggemarnya. Baginya, penggemar adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Ia sangat menyayangi penggemarnya, siapapun itu. Ia meng-capture chart itu lalu mengunggahnya pada akun instagramnya.

Chanyeol samar-samar mendengar langkah seseorang di dormnya yg sepi. Ia menutup ponselnya lalu beranjak, ingin melihat siapa orang itu.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun yg masuk ke dapur dengan wajah mengantuk sambil mengusap-usap kedua kelopak mata sipitnya. Lucu sekali. Baekhyun yg baru menyadari keberadaan chanyeol melebarkan bola matanya.

"Chanyeol? Apa yg kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol terus mengamati baekhyun yg mendekat kearah meja dapur lalu meraih sebotol air putih dan meneguknya dari mulut botol langsung. Bagaimana leher mulus itu terlihat saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk minum, bagaimana suara tegukan itu terdengar, tetesan air yg meleleh kebawah dagunya, juga bibir baekhyun yg mengkilap dan basah saat lelaki manis itu menjauhkan mulut botol dari bibirnya. Ia bisa gila lama-lama. Baekhyun yg tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari chanyeol pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersadar dari pikiran mesumnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Lama tak menyentuh baekhyun membuatnya hampir gila.

"Y-ya? Ah! Aku hanya mengambil segelas air tadi."

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat alis bingung.

"Kau memakai piyamaku?"

Chanyeol maju selangkah mendekat pada baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap dirinya sendiri lalu menyengir lucu.

"Ah ini.. seluruh piyamaku masih kotor hehe. Jadi aku meminjam piyama di lemarimu semalam saat kau tidur."

"Ukuran piyama milikku dan tubuhmu kan berbeda jauh, mengapa tidak meminjam milik kyungsoo atau xiumin hyung saja?"

Chanyeol tidak berkedip saat menatap kerah piyama baekhyun yg sedikit melorot dan mengekspos sedikit bahu putihnya. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Memangnya mengapa? Tidak boleh aku meminjam piyamamu?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil sesekali menaikkan kerah piyama chanyeol yg terus melorot. Byun baekhyun, sepertinya kau tidak mengerti situasi.

"B-bukan begi—"

"Aku kan hanya ingin memakai milikmu. aku a-aku.. aku senang mengenakannya karena aku merasakan seolah-olah kau selalu memeluk tubuhku di sepanjang tidurku.."

Suara baekhyun semakin melirih saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Ia memainkan jemari tangannya di ujung piyama yg ia kenakan. Chanyeol sangat suka jika baekhyun tersipu seperti ini.

Chanyeol terus memandangi baekhyun dengan tatapan dan senyuman yg membuat baekhyun salah tingkah. Baekhyun menjilati bibirnya sendiri, kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup atau malu. Ia meraih botol minumnya kembali dan meneguknya banyak-banyak, menutupi rasa malunya.

"Baby, aku melihat sesuatu di lidahmu, apa itu? Coba kau julurkan lidahmu"

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tapi ia menuruti perintah chanyeol untuk menjulurkan lidahnya. Tanpa disangka, chanyeol meraih tubuhnya lalu dengan cepat meraup lidah baekhyun dengan mulutnya dan mengulumnya.

Mata baekhyun membola. Ia diam saja dan membiarkan chanyeol memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah milik chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu suka sensasi saat lidah mereka bertemu ketika berciuman. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher chanyeol, mengusap perlahan tengkuk kekasihnya. Desahan tertahan baekhyun tak dapat terhindar saat chanyeol melumat kasar bibirnya.

"Ssst.. kau akan membangunkan yg lain baby.."

Chanyeol berucap dengan bibir yg masih menempel pada permukaan bibir basah baekhyun. Baekhyun yg tak kuasa untuk sekedar menjawab hanya meloloskan desahan pelan lagi dari bibirnya. Bahkan chanyeol baru menyentuhnya di bibir tapi tubuhnya sudah melemas seperti jelly.

"Sepertinya.. hhh.. kita harus menyelesaikan sesuatu"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki baekhyun untuk melingkari pinggangnya lalu menggendong lelaki berambut coklat karamel itu ke dalam pintu lain di dalam dapur, kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol hyung, kau dipanggil oleh manager" Chanyeol yg sedang beristirahat di backstage segera berdiri sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku?"

"Ya. Dia menunggumu di luar backstage"

Jongin menjatuhkan bokongnya tepat disamping baekhyun yg tadinya ditempati oleh chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung chanyeol yg berjalan keluar. Saat baekhyun bertanya pada jongin apa yg terjadi, pria berkulit tan itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sopan saat matanya beradu pandang pada sang manager yg sedang berdiri dan bersandar di dinding. Manager itu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana jeans yg ia kenakan.

"Chanyeol aku perlu bicara tentang suatu hal denganmu"

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Apakah benar bahwa..."

.

.

.

"Jongin, apa kau melihat chanyeol?"

Sejak pulang dari sebuah acara dimana mereka tampil tadi pagi, baekhyun tidak melihat chanyeol lagi setelah itu. Awalnya ia pikir chanyeol sedang tidur di kamarnya, tp saat ia mengetuk pintu kamar chanyeol, tidak ada sahutan apapun disana. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin chanyeol sedang keluar sejenak atau memang ada urusan.

"Kau tidak tahu hyung? Sejak tadi chanyeol hyung mengurung dirinya di kamar" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, mengurung diri?

"Mengurung diri kau bilang? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak tahu hyung, tapi sejak dipanggil oleh manager tadi siang, ia berwajah murung setelahnya. Mungkin itu sebabnya?"

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya. Ia pun bingung, karena jarang chanyeol bersikap seperti ini. Jika karena suatu masalah, pastilah masalah itu sangat berat. Jongin bisa melihat raut wajah baekhyun berubah cemas.

"Temui dia hyung. Mungkin saja dia mau bercerita denganmu"

Jongin menepuk bahu baekhyun dua kali. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu pergi ke kamar chanyeol. Baekhyun ragu apakah ia harus mengetuk pintu dahulu atau tidak, tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir ia putuskan untuk langsung masuk saja.

Baekhyun melihat chanyeol yg sedang terduduk diatas ranjang saat membuka pintu. Chanyeol menyadari keberadaannya. Baekhyun tersenyum pada chanyeol, tapi ia hanya terdiam menatap baekhyun.

"Hei.. ada apa denganmu hm?"

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping chanyeol. Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari chanyeol saat baekhyun mengusap perlahan pipi kanannya. Kelopak mata chanyeol terpejam menikmati sentuhan jemari lentik baekhyun.

"Manager hyung.."

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dari pipi chanyeol. Menatap wajah kekasihnya yg kini membuka mata dan membalas tatapannya.

"Manager hyung menegurku tentang apa yg telah kuunggah di akun instagramku semalam"

Instagram? Jujur saja baekhyun tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang hal ini karena ia sendiri belum sempat mengecek instagram sejak kemarin.

"Apa yg terjadi?"

Chanyeol meraih ponsel yg ia letakkan di atas bantalnya lalu menyerahkan itu pada baekhyun.

"Buka saja"

Baekhyun menggeser screenlock ponsel itu lalu menajamkan penglihatannya saat terpampang sebuah foto screen capture chart musik dimana exo sempat unggul. Lagu terbaru exo tampak naik ke urutan pertama dan beberapa lagu mereka juga mengalami kenaikan, tapi di list itu tidak tercantum nama lagu exo seluruhnya, terdapat salah satu lagu milik idol grup senior mereka dibawahnya. Tapi sungguh, dimana letak kesalahannya?

Karena masih penasaran, baekhyun membuka kolom komentar dan terkejut saat melihat banyak komentar-komentar yg tidak bersahabat. Meskipun terdapat juga komentar positif lainnya, namun tetap saja itu pasti yg membuat chanyeol bersedih.

"Mereka menuduhku sombong dan tidak menghormati idol senior"

Chanyeol menunduk menatap bedcover bermotif bendera amerikanya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Padahal aku tak bermaksud seperti itu.. aku sangat menghargai bahkan aku mengangumi mereka. Aku hanya terlalu senang sehingga ceroboh. Aku menyesal.."

Baekhyun menatap lelaki berambut abu-abu itu dengan sayang, lalu mengelus pipinya lagi dengan lembut. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi para penggemarnya, ia tak ingin semua penggemarnya kecewa, itu sebabnya chanyeol sampai seperti ini.

"Ssst.. aku tahu.. ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman"

"Apa aku harus menghapus postingan itu saja?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Itu hanya akan membuat mereka mengira bahwa kau mencoba lari dari masalah."

"Tapi mereka membenciku baby"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan keras. Tidak sependapat dengan chanyeol. Tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan chanyeol. Mengelusnya.

"Tidak ada yg membencimu, semuanya salah paham. Mereka pasti akan sadar dengan sendirinya. Mereka akan terus mencintaimu karena kau juga selalu mencintai mereka, percayalah"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah cantik baekhyun. Tatapannya masih sendu membuat baekhyun semakin sedih. Ia terbiasa melihat wajah ceria chanyeol seperti ini membuatnya semakin terluka.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, heran saat baekhyun berdiri dari ranjangnya kemudian menarik tangannya. Mau tak mau ia ikut berdiri sambil menatap bingung pada lelaki yg lebih pendek darinya itu. Baekhyun tampak meraih sebuah kunci diatas nakas lalu mengambil ponsel chanyeol dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja, ayo"

Chanyeol hanya mengikuti langkah pendek-pendek baekhyun. Baekhyun terus menariknya hingga keluar dorm dan menuju garasi. Pria tinggi itu masih bingung ketika baekhyun membuka pintu mercedez suv milik chanyeol dan mendorongnya masuk di bangku kemudi.

Matanya terus mengekor pada baekhyun yg memutari mobilnya, lalu masuk dan duduk di jok sampingnya.

"Ayo nyalakan mobilnya"

Chanyeol sempat bingung awalnya, namun ia tetap menyalakan mobilnya sesuai perintah baekhyun

"Sekarang keluarkan mobil ini dari dorm, lalu ikuti instruksiku"

"Baby, sebenarnya kita akan kemana?"

Baekhyun berdecak sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Bibirnya meniup poni diatas keningnya yg mulai memanjang.

"Jalankan saja yoda jelek"

Chanyeol mencibir pelan lalu mengeluarkan mobil itu dari garasi dan pagar dorm mereka. Chanyeol masih melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah baekhyun. Sebenarnya anak ini mau kemana?

"Didepan, belok ke kiri"

Seperti seorang bos yg memerintahkan sopir pribadinya, chanyeol menurutinya tanpa protes. Terdengar cekikikan pelan dari bibir baekhyun. Chanyeol meliriknya lagi tapi baekhyun malah membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis yg dibuat-buat.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Kejam sekali nyonya park ini"

"Ya! Aku bukan nyonya park!"

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan senyumnya walaupun ia telah menahannya. Apa-apaan itu nyonya park? Sedangkan chanyeol hanya tersenyum samar. Akhirnya chanyeol tersenyum walaupun sedikit. Baekhyun bisa sedikit bernafas lega saat ini.

"Belok ke kanan"

Chanyeol terus menuruti perintah baekhyun. Setelah beberapa kali berbelok chanyeol belum juga mengerti kemana sebenarnya tempat yg baekhyun maksud. Mobil mereka telah melewati kompleks perumahan, beberapa toko yg sudah tutup, gedung-gedung tinggi, bahkan taman kota tapi belum ada tanda-tanda baekhyun akan memberhentikan mobil yg mereka tumpangi.

"Baby—"

"Didepan sana, belok ke kanan dan kita berhenti disana"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menurutinya. Saat berbelok chanyeol baru sadar jika jalanan yg ia lewati sejak tadi adalah jalan menuju ke tempat ini. Sepertinya kepalanya masih dipenuhi dengan masalah yg menumpuk.

"Sungai han?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum manis. Baekhyun membuka kaca mobilnya. Posisi mobil chanyeol yg berada tepat di pinggir sungai membuat mereka dapat merasakan angin sejuk dan pemandangan yg indah langsung dari dalam mobil. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh dan pikiran chanyeol menjadi relaks.

"Apa kau masih memikirkannya?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap chanyeol yg sedang memejamkan mata merasakan semilir angin malam. Mata pria itu terbuka dan menatap baekhyun sedikit lama, lalu mengangguk perlahan. Baekhyun merogoh sesuatu dalam kantong celananya dengan susah payah. Akhir-akhir ini semua celananya semakin menyempit, sepertinya ia harus melakukan sedikit diet dan olahraga mulai besok.

Baekhyun telah mengeluarkan ponsel chanyeol dari sakunya lalu meletakkannya diatas telapak tangan chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Kalau kau masih memikirkan masalah itu, minta maaf saja pada para penggemar dan juga senior idol grup kita itu. Jelaskan pada mereka jika semuanya hanyalah salah paham, pasti mereka akan mengerti."

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan mengerti?"

"Tentu saja"

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, menimbang-nimbang saran baekhyun. Tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir, memang benar perkataan baekhyun. Ia harus menjelaskan ini semua agar masalah ini cepat selesai dan tak mengganggu pikirannya kembali.

Chanyeol membuka kontak nomor di ponselnya lalu menyentuh ikon dial saat telah menemukan nomor yg dicarinya. Chanyeol meloudspeaker panggilannya saat sambungan itu diangkat.

"Yeoboseyo hyung"

 _"Ah chanyeol, ada apa?"_

Detak jantung chanyeol berdetak lebih kencang saat mendengar suara leader dari grup idol yg berada di capture foto instagramnya kemarin. Chanyeol menatap sekali lagi pada baekhyun, dan pria mungil itu menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Apa aku mengganggumu hyung?"

Terdengar suara kekehan di seberang sambungan telepon.

 _"Apa yg kau katakan chanyeol? Kau ini seperti kita baru beberapa hari kenal saja"_

"Begini hyung, aku ingin meminta maaf"

 _"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa?"_

"Postinganku di akun instagram kemarin.. aku bersumpah tidak bermaksud menyinggung atau tidak menghargaimu"

 _"Aah itu? Mengapa harus mempermasalahkannya? Tentu saja kami mengerti chanyeol-ah"_

Chanyeol melirik kearah baekhyun yg sedang menggigit bibirnya. Sepertinya ia sama cemasnya dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun meraih tangan chanyeol lalu menggenggamnya. Perlahan kegugupan chanyeol mereda karena sentuhan tangan baekhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar melakukannya karena terlalu senang. Jadi aku mohon maafkan aku"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain menyahut dari seberang, bukan hanya satu orang.

 _"Ya chanyeol-ah! Kau tidak perlu seperti itu kawan! Kami semua tahu kau tidak seperti itu. Jika ada perkataan negatif tentangmu, abaikan saja. Anggap itu sebagai pelajaran."_

 _"Benar! Kita kan sudah berteman sejak lama, tak perlu seperti itu chanyeol. Fanwar di kalangan penggemar sudah biasa. Mereka tidak tahu yg terjadi sebenarnya. Tak akan ada yg membencimu"_

Hati chanyeol terenyuh saat mendengar suara rapper dan main vokal dari grup seniornya itu yg saling bersahutan. Tak ia sangka mereka semua sangat baik. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat melihat chanyeol yg juga tersenyum, sangat lepas. Bahkan mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca, tersentuh dengan kebaikan para seniornya itu, dan bangga pada chanyeolnya

"Terima kasih.. terima kasih hyung!"

 _"Chanyeol, kau itu sungguh berhati emas. Pantas saja semua orang menyayangimu. Aku senang bisa mengenal orang sepertimu"_

"Jangan berkata seperti itu hyung. Lihat, kepalanya semakin membesar sekarang!"

Bukan chanyeol yg mengatakannya, itu baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terkikik saat chanyeol memekik protes.

 _"Bukankah itu suara Baekhyun?"_

"Nee baekhyun tampan disini~"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata mendengar perkataan baekhyun barusan. Tampan apanya? Chanyeol rasa cantik lebih tepat untuk baekhyun.

"Jangan dengarkan dia! Dia sedang mengigau! Kalau begitu terima kasih hyung, semoga kita bisa bertemu di lain waktu dan aku akan mentraktirmu semangkuk—AW!"

Chanyeol mengusap-usap pinggangnya yg pasti kini sudah memerah karena cubitan maut dari baekhyun.

 _"Hahaha dasar kalian, baiklah jangan sedih lagi yeolo!"_

"Terima kasih hyung, aku menyayangi kalian!"

 _Piip_

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar dan mengangguk. Mau tidak mau baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tentu. Tapi.. aku ingin melakukan satu hal lagi"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah ponsel chanyeol yg sedang diutak-atik oleh pemiliknya, pria bersuara berat itu membuka aplikasi instagram lalu menuju ke postingan terahirnya.

"Apa yg akan kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab baekhyun, baekhyun hanya bisa melihat chanyeol yg mengetik sesuatu pada kolom komentar, tapi tak bisa melihat isinya karena terhalang tangan chanyeol.

Tatapan baekhyun masih tetap melekat pada ponsel chanyeol saat kekasihnya itu menyerahkan ponselnya. Baekhyun tersenyum bangga saat membaca sederet tulisan yg telah chanyeol posting di kolom komentar.

 **'Aku tidak memposting untuk membuat kalian merasa menyesal.. aku memposting ini karena aku sangat senang melihat lagu-lagu di chart tinggi saat tengah malam! Ini prestasi uang luar biasa, mari kita menikmatinya dan jangan sedih! :)'**

Baekhyun melempar ponsel chanyeol kesamping dan memeluk tubuh chanyeol dengan erat. Apapun yg orang katakan tentang chanyeol, ia tetap menyayangi chanyeol dengan segala kebaikan dan kekurangannya. Semua orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi chanyeol, baekhyun benar-benar bangga memiliki chanyeol. Ia benar-benar berhati emas.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan kedua lengan chanyeol melingkar pada tubuhnya, balas memeluknya.

"Mereka akan mengerti.. aku bangga padamu, dan aku menyayangimu yeol"

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh chanyeol, sesekali mengecupi dada bidangnya. Baekhyun tahu bahwa chanyeol juga sedang tersenyum saat ini, meskipun tanpa menatapnya.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu"

Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka perlahan, lalu meraih ujung dagu baekhyun dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, membuat wajah baekhyun sedikit mendongak. Chanyeol menelusuri seluruh bagian wajah baekhyun dengan tatapannya, dan berhenti tepat di kedua bola matanya.

"Terima kasih.. andai semua orang tahu bahwa aku sangat beruntung memilikimu. Kau segalanya bagiku, byun baekhyun"

Baekhyun hampir menutup kedua kelopak matanya saat chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah baekhyun. Saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, baekhyun secara tiba-tiba menutup bibir chanyeol menggunakan telapak tangannya. Mata keduanya terbuka dan saling berpandangan.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku ingin bernyanyi bersamamu, ayo kita bernyanyi!"

"Baiklah~"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut baekhyun dengan gemas. Ia menyalakan music player yg berada di dalam mobilnya.

"Kau ingin kita menyanyikan lagu apa?"

Chanyeol kembali tertawa saat baekhyun berpikir dengan pose telunjuk yg berada di bawah bibirnya yg mengerucut, serta mata yg melirik ke langit-langit mobil. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Sleepless night?"

"Ide yg bagus!"

Chanyeol memutar lagu sleepless night milik moon myung ji. Kedua pria berbeda warna rambut itu menggoyangkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, menikmati alunan lagu. Diawali dengan baekhyun, kemudian chanyeol, lalu bersama-sama. Mereka bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Terkadang chanyeol terpana saat mendengar baekhyun bernyanyi. Anak itu, sungguh bersuara seperti malaikat. Chanyeol rela tidak makan seharian asal dapat mendengar suara indah baekhyun.

Tanpa chanyeol sadari pun, sebenarnya baekhyun sangat mengagumi suara berat chanyeol. Chanyeol telah berlatih dengan sangat baik selama ini. Dan itu terbukti dengan kematangannya dalam bernyanyi saat ini. Banyak orang yg belum tahu bahwa suara chanyeol ketika bernyanyi sebenarnya sangatlah indah. Hanya saja chanyeol masih belum terlalu mengekspos kemampuan suaranya di hadapan publik.

"Yeol, satu lagu lagi?"

Chanyeol dan baekhyun bertepuk tangan saat lagu pertama selesai. Mereka melakukannya dengan sempurna. Dan pria yg bermata lebih bulat menganggukkan kepalanya saat yg lebih sipit memintanya untuk menyanyikan satu buah lagu lagi

"Apa lagi kali ini?"

"Lagu kita, tender love"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat menyetel lagu terbaru mereka, tender love. Chanyeol dan baekhyun memiliki rahasia yg hanya mereka tahu tentang lagu ini.

Musik mulai menghentak, keduanya mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung kaki mengikuti dentuman lagu.

 _Come to the inner side of the sidewalk_

 _I 'll pull you in so you won 't get hurt_

 _When we' re eating together_

 _I'll neatly place your spoon and chopsticks on a napkin_

 _Even when I don' t get enough sleep in the morning_

 _I' ll get up earlier and give you a morning call_

 _From the moment I started liking you_

 _Not a single day has been ordinary_

Chanyeol terpana mendengar suara indah baekhyun, bibirnya melengkung keatas saat baekhyun juga menatap padanya.

 _ **We 're close friends, we pretend not to have feelings**_

 _ **I introduce you as a good friend**_

 _ **But there are words lingering in my mouth**_

 _ **I am in love with you, I wanna give you**_

 _Tender love_

 _Tender love baby_

 _Tender love_

 _Tender love baby_

 _Tender love_

 _Tender love baby_

 _Tender love (But it' s deeper and more genuine than anyone_

 _else )_

 _My love is old – fashioned_

 _My close friends already ( what' s up with you!) noticed_

 _They tell me to confess my feelings_

 _When I say goodbye to you,_

 _I feel weird for some reason_

 _ **We 're close friends, we pretend not to have feelings**_

 _ **I introduce you as a good friend**_

 _ **But there are words lingering in my mouth**_

 _ **I am in love with you, I wanna give you**_

 _Your eyebrows droop down as you say the words_

 _Every time you do that , the sound of my heart beat rings out_

 _loud_

 _My face turns hot , my ears are smoking_

 _But then after a few hours ,_

 _my mental state becomes like glass_

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengikuti melodi. Matanya tak dapat lepas dari pesona chanyeol saat kekasihnya itu melakukan part nya. Keduanya sangat lepas. Bernyanyi dengan sangat gembira.

 _Tender love_

 _Tender love baby_

 _Tender love_

 _Tender love baby_

 _Tender love_

 _Tender love baby_

 _Tender love (But it' s deeper and more genuine than anyone_

 _else )_

 _My love is old – fashioned_

Garis mata baekhyun melengkung membentuk bulan sabit yg cantik saat namja manis itu menyunggingkan senyuman indahnya. Chanyeol masih saja bertepuk tangan saat lagu yg ia putar telah berhenti. Matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan, begitu pula baekhyun.

Mereka kembali ke dorm saat hampir dini hari setelah melakukan beberapa kali sesi bercinta di dalam mobil. Tidak ada yg tahu, bahkan baekhyun pun tak tahu jika chanyeol diam-diam telah merekam suara ketika mereka berdua bernyanyi dengan gilanya tadi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan merentangkan tangannya keatas saat langkahnya berhenti didepan pintu dapur dimana beberapa member sedang sarapan. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, menguap.

"Hyung, jangan menguap terlalu lebar atau aku akan melemparkan sandwich ini tepat ke dalam mulutmu"

Baekhyun dengan wajah khas bangun tidurnya mendekati meja makan dan duduk diseberang chanyeol. Kedua tangannya bergerak mengusap kedua kelopak matanya dengan lucu. Membuat chanyeol tak dapat menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya itu.

"Cucilah mukamu dahulu baekhyun-ah~"

Chanyeol berhenti menyantap sandwichnya saat melihat baekhyun malah meletakkan kepalanya diatas tumpukan tangannya yg ia lipat diatas meja dan kembali terpejam.

Chanyeol mengambil separuh potongan sandwich yg belum ia makan, lalu menyodorkannya didepan mulut baekhyun. Baekhyun tetap dengan mata terpejam membuka mulutnya lalu menggigit sandwich yg chanyeol sodorkan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat lelaki yg masih menggunakan piyama itu.

"Chanyeol hyung sudah ceria lagi berkatmu hyung. Tapi mengapa kini justru kau yg lemas seperti anak kucing yg baru saja bercinta dengan anjing? Ohya ngomong-ngomong semalam kau dan chanyeol hyung pergi kemana?"

Baekhyun seketika membuka mata dan menegakkan tubuhnya saat tba-tiba saja potongan sandwich yg ia kunyah hampir saja terlempar keluar, ia tersedak. Ia buru-buru meraih segelas air dan meminumnya dengan brutal. Apa-apaan perkataan sehun itu? Ia bilang anak kucing yg baru saja bercinta?

"A-aku tidak kemana-mana. Memangnya darimana kau tahu"

Baekhyun menutupi kegugupannya dengan kembali memakan sandwich darii chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Baekhyun yakin saat mereka pergi keluar dorm semalam, seluruh member sudah tertidur. Tapi ternyata sehun mengetahuinya?

Sehun menggeser ponselnya yg sedang menyala ke meja didepan baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi akun instagram chanyeol sepertinya mengetahuinya"

Baekhyun melotot saat melihat dua buah postingan berupa rekaman videonya dan chanyeol semalam di instagram chanyeol. Kapan lelaki ini merekamnya? Matanya menatap tajam—tapi menurut chanyeol terlihat cute— pada chanyeol yg kini hanya menyengir kearahnya.

"CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan saja, tidak ada maksud lain. Semoga bisa meringankan gejala sakit hati(?) Kalian kkk :D

Mind to review this story of abal-abal author, readers?

Fighting and keep positive thinking!


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: **Relationship Between Giant and Sky**

Main cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Pairing: Chanbaek

Genre: romance

Rated: T+ (or semi M?)

Note: this is YAOI or boys love. Dont read if you dont like :)

.

.

.

"Hyung? Apa kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengemas dompet dan beberapa peralatan yang biasa ia bawa ke dalam tas saat sehun memasuki kamarnya. Tangannya meraih jaket jeans berwarna biru miliknya lalu mengenakannya.

"Sebentar lagi, aku belum menemukan ponselku. kau keluarlah lebih dulu"

Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu keluar seperti perintah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kemana ponsel sialannya itu? Sebelumnya Baekhyun tak pernah khawatir karena selalu ada Chanyeol, pria itu sangat hafal dengan sifat pelupa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu betul jika berjauhan dengan Chanyeol bisa membuat dirinya sekacau ini. Karena memang bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya kekasih rahasianya itu melakukan proses _shooting_ di luar negeri dan jauh dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun bisa saja meminta tolong member lain untuk menelepon ponselnya, tetapi sialnya ponsel itu dalam mode _silent_. Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik selimut dan boneka-boneka rilakkuma pemberian Chanyeol diatas ranjangnya. Tapi nihil, ponsel bercasing hitam dengan motif hati berwarna merah kesayangannya itu belum kunjung memunculkan wujudnya.

"Ayolah ponsel.. tidak bisakah kau mengatakan dimana dirimu?"

Yakinlah, jika itu benar-benar terjadi maka kau yang akan lari terbirit-birit, Byun.

Saat ia hampir menyerah, matanya menangkap pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Ah! Bagaimana ia bisa sangat pelupa? Pria manis itu segera melesat ke dalam kamar mandi dan ternyata benar, ponsel itu tergeletak disamping wastafel. Ia lupa meninggalkannya disini saat mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol tadi. Mengapa mengirim pesan di kamar mandi? Karena Baekhyun melakukannya sembari melakukan aktifitas paginya di atas kloset kamar mandi. _Yeah, you khow what i mean._

"Hyung sebaiknya kau cepat—"

"Aku siap! Aku sudah menemukannya!"

Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan menatap Baekhyun yang dengan semangat mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi, seperti telah menemukan harta karun yang berharga saja. Oh, tentu saja berharga. Ketika tidak ada Chanyeol disampingnya, maka ponsel menjadi sangat berharga karena hanya benda itu yang dapat membuatnya mengetahui kabar Chanyeol disana.

Sehun mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah keluar dorm mereka lebih dulu. Baekhyun telah duduk dengan manis didalam van, disamping jendela. Baekhyun selalu memilih tempat disamping jendela jika tidak ada Chanyeol. Karena kekasihnya itu tidak akan memperbolehkannya duduk disamping jendela, entah itu di pesawat, bus, atau mobil seperti ini dengan alasan keamanan dirinya. Terkadang Baekhyun rindu dengan sikap _overprotective_ pria itu.

Van telah berjalan, Sehun heran dengan tingkah Baekhyun yg cepat sekali berubah. Tadi ia tampak bersemangat, tapi kini wajahnya tertekuk kembali.

"Chanyeol hyung masih belum memberimu kabar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Jawaban Sehun tepat sasaran. Tidak, tidak ada yang tahu hubungan spesial antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehun dan member lainnya hanya tahu mereka bersahabat, sangat dekat. Dan semua sudah tahu kebiasaan kedua pria bertahun lahir sama tersebut, jadi mereka tidak terkejut, heran ataupun curiga dengan perilaku keduanya.

"Belum, aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya sehun-ah"

"Hmm.. kau tahu kan dia _shooting_ di hutan, hyung. Jadi mungkin saja disana tidak ada _signal_ kan?"

Kepalanya kembali mengangguk-angguk sembari bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Sejak keberangkatan Chanyeol ke brunei, pria itu belum membalas satupun pesan darinya. Dan itu membuatnya sangat cemas.

"Kau benar.. tapi tetap saja aku khawatir."

"Kau tenang saja, Chanyeol hyung bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik, hyung."

"Tapi dia sangat ceroboh"

Baekhyun membuka kaca disampingnya saat van yang mereka naiki berhenti di _traffic light._ Matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin dari luar. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, hari ini sangat cerah, langit berwarna biru muda dengan gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih yang bergerak teratur.

Tentang awan, Baekhyun ingat saat Chanyeol menggambarkan dirinya sebagai awan. Ia pun tak tahu mengapa pria itu beranggapan seperti itu. Ia berjanji akan bertanya tentang hal itu ketika Chanyeol pulang.

Mata Baekhyun melebar saat melihat diatas langit terdapat sebuah awan besar berbentuk menyerupai.. gajah? Baekhyun jadi teringat saat dia mengatakan ingin melihat gajah, Chanyeol pun berpura-pura menjadi gajah dan membuat gestur belalai menggunakan tangan untuk menghiburnya. Ahh.. Baekhyun benar-benar dilanda kerinduan saat ini.

Dilihatnya sekali lagi awan itu. Sebelum awan itu berubah bentuk, dengan cepat Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya lalu memotret awan berbentuk gajah tersebut.

"Kau membuang waktumu untuk memotret awan? Lebih baik kau mengambil gambarku saja, hyung"

Baekhyun mencibir saat melihat Sehun yang berpose disampingnya.

"Awan itu lebih lucu dari wajahmu hahaha"

Baekhyun mengabaikan Sehun yang cemberut karena ucapannya barusan. Setelah sedikit mengedit gambar itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengunggahnya di akun Instagram miliknya.

Baekhyun diam-diam melirik ke arah Sehun, memastikan pria itu tidak sedang memperhatikannya. Setelah dilihatnya Sehun sedang berselca-ria, ia lalu segera mengirim _Direct Message_ pada akun instagram Chanyeol.

Pria berwajah manis itu mengirim foto selca mereka berdua lalu mengetikkan pesan dibawahnya

 _'Aku merindukanmu.. bahkan apapun yang kulihat tampak seperti dirimu saat ini. Beri tahu aku bahwa kau baik-baik saja disana secepatnya okay? I love you my elephant!"_

Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat pesan itu telah terkirim. Van kembali berjalan, Baekhyun menutup lagi kaca mobilnya lalu bersenandung pelan.

"Kau benar-benar aneh. Kau gelisah karena kehilangan ponsel, lalu kemudian bersemangat, tak berapa lama kau tampak lesu, dan sekarang kau bahagia lagi. Sepertinya obatmu habis, hyung."

Dan Sehun hanya dapat mengaduh saat sedetik kemudian sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan senyum merekah. Hari ini Chanyeol akan pulang kembali ke Korea, dan ia tidak sabar menantikkan kedatangan kekasihnya tersebut.

Tangan kirinya mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk, sementara tangan kanannya meraih ponsel yg ia letakkan diatas ranjang. Ia menjatuhkan bokongnya disana lalu tersenyum semakin lebar saat melihat pesan dari Chanyeolnya.

 _'Hai baby? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang saat ini. Bisa kau cek akun instagrammu?'_

Baekhyun segera menyentuh ikon instagram di menu smartphone-nya setelah keluar dari fitur pesan singkat. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah menu _Direct Message ._ Ada banyak pesan untuknya disana, tapi matanya langsung tertuju pada pesan dari Chanyeol. Pesan itu dikirim tiga jam yang lalu.

 _'Elephant? Sepertinya julukan darimu untukku bertambah lagi huh? Apakah awan itu tampak seperti diriku? Aku juga merindukanmu baby, aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa melihat wajahku yang masih tetap tampan di postingan terbaruku'_

Tampan katanya? Baekhyun rasa tingkat kenarsisan pria tinggi itu meningkat lagi. Tapi saat melihat postingan Chanyeol yang menampilkan dirinya sedang berpose menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya, ia setuju jika kekasihnya itu tampan—tidak, sangat tampan. Walaupun begitu, wajah tampannya tampak lelah, rambut hitamnya juga terlihat basah karena keringat.

"Apa wajahku terlihat sangat tampan disana?"

Baekhyun tersentak saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di belakangnya. Baekhyun buru-buru membalikkan badannya dan menemukan kekasih tercintanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Chanyeol!"

Tubuh Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah karena Baekhyun menubrukkan tubuh padanya terlalu kuat. Chanyeol terkekeh dan membalas pelukan pria manis tersebut.

" _Miss me?_ "

"No." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memandangnya bingung. " _But I miss you so fcking damn badly much_ "

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang, begitupun Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol terulur keatas, mengacak surai coklat Baekhyun. Melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda, Baekhyun meraih jemari Chanyeol yang ada di atas kepalanya. Matanya membulat melihat jari kelingking kekasihnya yang terbalut plester

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol menarik tangannya, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"Itu.. hanya luka kecil"

Baekhyun menatapnya datar dan menusuk. Chanyeol yang awalnya tersenyum kini memekik kesakitan akibat cubitan maut dari Baekhyun di perutnya. Ia mengusap-usap bekas cubitan itu dengan gerakan cepat.

"Kau memang benar-benar ceroboh"

Baekhyun memasang wajah marah, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Diusapnya pipi kanan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Maaf, aku tahu aku ceroboh. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir hm? Tapi aku janji akan lebih berhati-hati lagi." Chanyeol mencubit ujung hidung Baekhyun hingga membuat lelaki manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa aku dimaafkan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lega saat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya manja. Yang lebih tinggi meraih kedua pipi yang lebih pendek, lalu mengecup keningnya sayang.

.

.

.

"Noona, kau mau membantuku kan?"

Chanyeol memberikan ponselnya pada Yoora—kakak kandungnya— yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Membantu apa?"

"Membantuku agar terlihat keren"

Yoora memutar bola matanya malas, terkadang adik tersayangnya itu memang sedikit idiot dan menyebalkan. Karena jadwal sedang kosong, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah orangtuanya. Ayah dan ibunya baru saja berangkat bekerja, sementara kakaknya masih berada di rumah karena ia mendapat jadwal siaran sore hari ini.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ponselmu?"

Alis Yoora bertautan melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk memakai topi dan mantel serta meraih tas koper yg berada diatas sofa rumahnya.

"Cukup rekam aku saja sampai aku bilang berhenti"

"Okay.."

Walaupun masih belum mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya itu, tapi pada akhirnya Yoora menyanggupinya. Ia sudah siap dengan ponselnya saat Chanyeol malah keluar ruangan.

"Kenapa kau malah keluar bodoh?"

"Nyalakan _video recorder_ nya mulai sekarang, noona!"

Terdengar teriakan Chanyeol dari luar sana. Sesuai permintaan sang adik, wanita berparas cantik itu menyalakan video recordernya dan mengarahkannya tepat pada pintu dimana Chanyeol keluar.

Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol memasuki kembali ruangan dengan cara.. tunggu, kenapa laki-laki itu berjalan mundur? Yoora semakin dibuat heran saat satu persatu benda yang tadi ia kenakan kini dilepas dan dilempar olehnya. Mulai dari tas, topi, dan yang terakhir adalah mantel. Yoora sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tapi ia menahannya dan tetap merekam adegan demi adegan yang dilakukan pria itu.

"Berhenti, noona"

Sedetik setelah ia men-stop rekaman itu, tawa Yoora meledak. Chanyeol mengacuhkannya dan meraih ponsel itu dari tangan kakaknya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, dalam posisi tengkurap. Kedua bola mata besarnya fokus pada layar _smartphone_ di tangannya.

"Itu yang kau sebut keren huh? Dengan berjalan mundur dan melempar seluruh barang-barang itu? Hahahahah"

Chanyeol melirik Yoora yang tertawa terbahak lalu kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada ponselnya kembali. Ia terlihat mengotak-atik sesuatu.

"Diamlah noona"

Chanyeol bangkit dari tengkurapnya, lalu mendekati kakak perempuan yang duuk di seberang sofanya itu. Ia mendekatkan layar ponselnya pada wajah Yoora, membuat wanita itu refleks memundurkan wajahnya. Mulutnya membulat saat melihat cuplikan video yang menampilkan adiknya itu sedang berjalan maju —tidak seperti tadi— dan tampak mengambil barang-barang di sekitarnya tanpa menyentuhnya. Tunggu, bukankah ini yang tadi direkamnya?

"Waah ini keren sekali. Kau seolah-olah memiliki kekuatan sihir. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Yoora terus mengulang video itu, menurutnya itu benar-benar keren. Awalnya ia memang terpesona, tetapi beberapa menit kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Sepertinya ada yang aneh, apa kalian juga berpikir begitu?

"HAHHAHA Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana bisa kau menulis _caption_ 'siap untuk pergi' sedangkan dirimu hanya memakai bokser? Kau serius akan keluar rumah dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mencibir lalu merebut ponselnya dari Yoora. Bahkan Yoora masih saja terbahak saat Chanyeol sudah berlalu dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya ingin ikut-ikut Sehun saja. Si maknae itu beberapa waktu yang lalu juga mengunggah video dirinya yg seolah-olah memiliki kekuatan sihir. Hanya perlu merekam lalu membalikkan rekaman tersebut menggunakan sebuah aplikasi khusus.

Sepertinya Chanyeol kurang puas jika hanya melakukannya satu kali. Maka dari itu ia berpikir, cara apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya kali ini?

Ia memutar-mutar ponsel di tangannya dan menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya yang beralaskan sandal rumah, mencoba berpikir. Oh Chanyeol tahu!

Ia menyalakan video recorder dari ponselnya, mengarahkannya pada kaki kanannya yg menggantung di bawah sofa ruang tengahnya. Chanyeol menyentakkan kakinya, sandal rumah itu terlepas dan terlempar sekitar satu meter didepannya. Chanyeol menghentikan rekaman tersebut kemudian mengeditnya di aplikasi yg sama seperti yg sebelumnya ia gunakan.

Baru beberapa menit diunggah, video singkat itu lagi-lagi mendapat banyak perhatian dari para _followers_ nya. Saking cepatnya _likers_ dan _comments_ bermunculan, Chanyeol tidak dapat membaca komentar-komentar itu satu persatu seperti biasanya.

Pria berambut hitam itu menatap jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding. Sudah waktunya ia kembali ke dorm. Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, ia kembali menuju dorm dengan menggunakan mobil hitamnya.

Chanyeol berpapasan dengan beberapa member saat ia akan memasuki dorm.

"Aku pulang.. kalian akan kemana?"

"Oh Chanyeol, kau sudah pulang? Kami akan membeli makanan sebentar, apa kau mau menitip sesuatu?"

Chanyeol meneliti satu persatu teman satu grupnya itu. Hanya ada Jongin, Chen, Xiumin, Lay, Sehun.

"Tidak, tapi kemana Suho hyung, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun?"

"Ada di dalam. Suho hyung hanya menitip pada kami, ia bilang ada beberapa hal yang harus ia kerjakan. Sementara Kyungsoo tidur." Jongin tampak menggaruk kepalanya sebelum kembali membuka suara. "Baekhyun hyung, entahlah sejak tadi ia ada di kamarnya. Saat kami mengajaknya, ia bilang tidak ingin ikut dan tidak ingin menitip apa-apa jadi kami pergi"

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Kalian berhati-hatilah di jalan"

Ke-empat pria itu menjawab secara serentak dan pergi, sedangkan Chanyeol memssuki dorm dengan alis mengernyit. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun-nya? Setelah melepas jaket, topi, dan meletakkan tasnya, ia bergegas menuju kamar dimana Baekhyun berada. Ia mengetuk pintu itu, tapi tak ada jawaban. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja. Beruntung pintunya tidak terkunci.

"Baek?"

Chanyeol kira kekasihnya itu tidur, tapi ternyata tidak. Hanya bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun yang nampak, karena lelaki itu sedang duduk diatas ranjang dengan menghadap ke arah belakang, membelakangi pintu sekaligus Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol terkejut saat Baekhyun membalikkan posisi duduknya menghadap dirinya. Pria itu memandang Chanyeol dengan bibir mencebik sambil memegang ponselnya yang menyala.

"Baby? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kau."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia hampir menyentuh pipi lembut pria bermata sipit itu sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa denganku?"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan dariku.." Baekhyun semakin melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

"Pertanyaan apa, sayang?"

Baekhyun tampak menyalakan _screenlock_ ponselnya lalu mengarahkan layar ponselnya pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" Chanyeol sempat kaget saat melihat postingan video instagramnya tadi di ponsel Baekhyun. "Aku bertanya padamu dua kali, tapi kau bahkan tidak membalas satupun komentar dariku.."

"Oh astaga.."

Chanyeol meletakkan ponsel itu di ranjang lalu meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekapnya hangat. Senyumnya mengembang. Jadi kekasihnya marah karena ini?

"Maafkan aku. Kau tahu, banyak sekali komentar-komentar lain selain darimu. Sangat sulit mengetahui _notification_ darimu, karena pemberitahuannya terus berjalan dengan cepat."

"Kumaafkan." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum manis menatap Baekhyun. "Tapi beri tahu aku bagaimana caranya kau melakukan itu"

"Baiklah.."

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya, lalu mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

"Chanyeol, aku bilang ingin tahu caranya kau melakukan sihir itu, tapi kenapa kau malah merekamku?"

Baekhyun cemberut saat pria tinggi itu terkekeh. Chanyeol meletakkan kembali ponselnya lalu turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Ia mengunci pintu itu dari dalam, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Daripada menjelaskannya padamu, bukankah lebih baik kita mempraktekannya langsung?"

"Begitukah? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Chanyeol kembali menaikki ranjang dan kembali menyorot Baekhyun dari lensa kamera ponselnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dari dalam layar ponselnya, lalu berdehem pelan.

"Kau ingin melakukan seperti yang kulakukan di akun instagramku tadi?"

"Hm-hm" Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali. Tak menyadari seringaian dari balik bibir Chanyeol yang tertutup ponsel di wajahnya.

"Sekarang, lepaskan pakaianmu dan lemparkan ke sembarang tempat."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Melepas pakaian katanya? Memangnya sihir ada hubungannya dengan melepas pakaian?

"M-mengapa harus melepas pakaianku?"

"Memang harus seperti itu, kau mau melakukannya atau tidak?"

"B-baiklah baiklah!"

Chanyeol mulai menyalakan video recordernya saat lelaki manis dihadapannya itu membuka kancing kemeja birunya satu persatu. Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat seluruh kancing kemeja kekasihnya telah terlepas. Tapi senyumnya seketika menghilang saat Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah melepas kemeja itu lalu melemparnya ke belakang. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar. Sial.

"C-chanyeol, aku sudah selesai melepaskan pakaianku"

Seakan terhipnotis, Chanyeol masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada tubuh Baekhyun dari layar ponselnya. Kulit putih itu, entah mengapa terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Dan oh, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap bercak merah yang hampir memudar di perpotongan leher sebelah kiri Baekhyun. Sepertinya itu karena perbuatannya beberapa hari lalu.

"Chanyeol?"

"Apa? Ah! I-iya sudah selesai."

Chanyeol menghentikan rekaman itu lalu bergeser mendekati Baekhyun.

"Cepat! Tunjukkan padaku bagaimana caranya!"

Chanyeol menjelaskan langkah-langkah untuk mengedit rekaman itu dalam sebuah aplikasi. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun hanya dapat melongo melihat rekaman dirinya yang sedang memakai kemeja yang tadi dilepasnya dengan tanpa menyentuh kemeja itu untuk mengambilnya. Seolah-olah terdapat magnet pada telapak tangan Baekhyun hingga kemeja itu datang dengan sendirinya pada tangannya. Wow, jadi ini hanya tipuan? Bukan sihir?

Baekhyun terlalu terpana, hingga tak menyadari Chanyeol yang tengah menatap lapar padanya. Baekhyun tersentak saat merasakan tengkuknya dikecup. Bulu kuduknya berdiri karena geli yang dirasakannya.

"C-chan.."

"Hmm?" Chanyeol tidak berhenti, tapi justru semakin menyerukkan hidungnya di leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma favoritnya disana. Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponsel Chanyeol begitu saja diatas ranjang saat dengan tiba-tiba nipple kanannya disentuh oleh Chanyeol.

"Nggh apa yang kau lakukan chanyeol.."

Chanyeol menyeringai senang mendengar satu desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Pria itu dengan tidak sabar meraih wajah Baekhyun dan melumat kasar bibirnya. Chanyeol menelusuri perut rata Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya dari belakang, lalu memainkan pusar lelaki itu menggunakan jarinya hingga membuat Baekhyun menggeliat.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Chanyeol berkeliaran di dalam sana. Ia lagi-lagi melenguh saat Chanyeol memainkan kedua telunjuknya di sekitar nipple Baekhyun. Kekasihnya itu memutar-mutar jarinya ke sekeliling nipplenya, desahan Baekhyun tidak terkontrol lagi.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadap dirinya. Baekhyun menatap sayu pada Chanyeol yang saat ini membuka kaosnya sendiri dengan tidak sabar.

Pria yang lebih tinggi kemudian meraih punggung yang lebih pendek lalu meraup nipple kanan Baekhyun menggunakan mulutnya. Dihisapnya dengan kuat hingga membuat Baekhyun memekik karena rasa sakit bercampur nikmat yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Ahh.. Chanyeol"

Baekhyun memegangi kepala Chanyeol yang bergerak liar di dadanya. Chanyeol benar-benar lihai dalam hal ini. Baekhyun merasa nipplenya benar-benar basah saat Chanyeol melepaskannya dari dalam mulutnya.

Nafas keduanya memburu dan saling bersahutan. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, mengecupi telapak tangannya serta mengulum jemari lentiknya satu per satu. Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol menurunkan _zipper_ celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang demi apapun sudah sangat _hard_.

"Chanyeol.."

"Ya baby.."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya pada batang penisnya. Ia menggeram tertahan saat Baekhyun menggenggam penisnya dan meremasnya perlahan.

"Kurasa di kehidupanmu sebelumnya kau adalah seekor jerapah"

Baekhyun memijat penis Chanyeol dengan gerakan memutar, lalu dengan jahil menggelitiki lubang kencingnya menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Uhh.. hhh beberapa waktu yang lalu kau bilang aku mirip gajah, dan sekarang jerapah? Mmh"

"Ya~ karena seluruh bagian tubuhmu saaangaaat panjang seperti leher jerapah, terutama ini"

"Ahh.."

Chanyeol mendesah saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menunduk dan mengecup kepala penisnya. Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya, lalu menyeringai. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia bangkit lalu menurunkan celana _jeans_ beserta _underwearnya_ hingga sebatas paha. Ia kembali menunduk dan sedikit menunggingkan tubuhnya, memamerkan bokong sintalnya.

Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak meremas bongkahan daging menggiurkan itu. Ia meremasnya kuat hingga bokong Baekhyun memerah.

Sepertinya kesabaran Chanyeol sedang dipermainkan oleh Baekhyun. Kekasihnya itu dengan sengaja mengocok penisnya dengan cepat, sedetik kemudian berhenti, lalu kembali mengocoknya dengan cepat, dan sekarang berhenti lagi. Karena kesal, ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga telentang diatas ranjang.

"Terima hukumanmu karena telah berani menggodaku, Byun."

.

.

.

"Tidak."

"Ayolaaah~ sekalii saja aku ingin duduk disamping jendela!"

"Kubilang tidak. Kau boleh duduk disini, tapi di pangkuanku"

Baekhyun cemberut lalu dengan berat hati mendudukkan dirinya di tepat di samping _seat_ Chanyeol. Tak mungkin kan ia duduk di pangkuan kekasihnya itu? Maksudnya, mungkin saja jika mereka sedang berada di kamar berdua. Ehm, tapi ini di pesawat. Sekali lagi, pesawat. Apalagi bukan hanya mereka yang menumpang di pesawat ini, tapi orang banyak.

Begitulah, kekasih raksasanya itu selalu tak mengijinkan dirinya untuk duduk disamping jendela. Padahal Baekhyun sangat suka melihat pemandangan di luar sana.

Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dengan kesal, lalu menggantinya dengan sandal khusus pesawat. Ngomong-ngomong tentang sandal, Baekhyun jadi ingat postingan instagramnya beberapa minggu yanh lalu tentang kakinya dan kaki Chanyeol yang juga memakai sandal pesawat.

.

.

.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baekhyun memandangi kakinya dan kaki Chanyeol yang menggantung dibawah seat pesawat. Perjalanan udara mereka masih memerlukan waktu cukup lama untuk sampai. Biasanya, ia akan selalu mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal yang disediakan pesawat jika perjalanan yang ditempuh cukup lama. Selain karena gerah, ia juga tak mau kakinya menjadi bau karena kulitnya tidak bernapas dengan baik._

 _"Chanyeol, mengapa kau tak mengganti sepatumu dengan sandal sama sepertiku?"_

 _Chanyeol menengok pada Baekhyun, lalu beralih ke kedua kakinya. Ia menggeleng dua kali._

 _"Sandalnya terlalu kecil untukku. Kakiku tidak muat disana"_

 _Baekhyun terkikik. Tentu saja tidak muat, Chanyeol kan raksasa. Ia lalu meraih sandal yang tersedia untuk Chanyeol dan memakaikannya di kaki kekasihnya itu._

 _"Hahaha bahkan hanya setengahnya yang muat!"_

 _Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang sedang terbahak. Hanya memandang wajah bahagia Baekhyun, entah mengapa sudah membuat dirinya merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung di dunia. Beruntung karena menjadi seorang kekasih dari pria manis di sampingnya, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun yang saat ini mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Laki-laki manis itu menarik kaki kiri Chanyeol, menyilangkannya dan kemudian menumpuknya diatas kaki kanannya._

 _"Silangkan kakimu seperti ini" Baekhyun menunjuk kakinya sendiri yang juga sedang menyilang. Baekhyun mendekatkan kaki kanannya pada kaki kiri Chanyeol yang sama-sama mengenakan sandal lalu memotretnya menggunakan ponselnya._

 _"Kau mengunggahnya ke instagram?"_

 _Baekhyun menyengir lalu mengangguk. Ia mengaduh dan mengusap kepalanya saat Chanyeol menjitaknya._

 _"Beberapa waktu yang lalu kau mengomeliku karena terlalu sering mengumbar kedekatan kita di sosial media, dan sekarang kau melakukan hal yang sama. Apa kau mau kita go public sekarang juga? Aku ak—"_

 _"Ssstt" Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir Chanyeol hingga namja itu terdiam. "Ini lucu sekali, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengunggahnya. Tidak apa kan?"_

 _Baekhyun menggunakan jurus andalannya lagi, membuat ekspresi wajahnya seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan majikannya di jalan. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menatap gambar kakinya dan kaki Baekhyun di ponsel hitam itu. Chanyeol mengangguk. Pada akhirnya, ia kalah lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau.. benar-benar seperti seekor gajah kkk"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang terkekeh. Aneh sekali, beberapa menit yang lalu padahal dirinya sedang merajuk, tapi sekarang?

"Kau bilang aku seperti jerapah, kemudian gajah, lalu jerapah lagi, dan sekarang kembali ke gajah. Apa kau tidak tahu sebenarnya aku ini mirip Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap datar pada Chanyeol sebelum pria itu kembali melanjutkan bicaranya. "Ya, kau tahu kan Chanyeol? Idol tampan yang terkenal itu? Dia adal—argh!"

Dan ocehannya terhenti saat Baekhyun menjitak pucuk kepalanya. Well, sekarang impas.

"Adalargh? Apa itu bahasa barumu? Hahaha"

Chanyeol hanya melirik Baekhyun yang tertawa keras. Merasa kasihan, setelah puas tertawa ia mengusap pucuk kepala Chanyeol yang tadi dijitaknya.

"Jadi, aku ini apa?"

"Kau.." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, berpikir. "Raksasa"

"Raksasa?"

"Ya.. karena kau tinggi dan juga.. ehm besar."

Entah penglihatan Chanyeol yang bermasalah atau apa, tapi ia merasa melihat semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun, apa kau sedang memikirnya sesuatu yang 'besar' itu?

"Jerapah hanya tinggi tapi tidak besar, sementara gajah hanya besar tapi tidak tinggi. Jadi.. kupikir raksasa cocok untuk menggambarkan dirimu"

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengacak gemas surai coklat Baekhyun. Kekasihnya itu, mengapa begitu menggemaskan? Bagi Chanyeol, apa saja yang Baekhyun gambarkan tentang dirinya, semuanya terlihat menggemaskan. Kadang Chanyeol berpikir, apakah Baekhyun adalah seorang siswi taman kanak-kanak yang terperangkap di tubuh pria berumur dua puluh tiga tahun?

"Jika kau raksasa.. lalu aku apa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu mengarahkan kepalanya kearah luar jendela.

"Langit. Kau adalah langit."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. Chanyeol selalu saja mengatakan jika dirinya adalah langit, tapi apa alasannya?

"Mengapa langit?"

"Karena langit itu indah"

"Chanyeol.. please"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkekeh saat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia meraih ponselnya sendiri lalu mengarahkannya pada jendela pesawat, memotret langit beserta gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang terlihat cantik disana.

"Aku serius." Chanyeol tampak melakukan sesuatu pada gambar yang baru saja diambil lewat ponselnya tersebut. "Maksudku.. Langit adalah kehidupan, langit adalah kebahagiaan bagiku. Pernahkah langit terlihat buruk? Semendung dan segelap apapun, langit akan tetap mempesona dan menakjubkan, seperti dirimu"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa pipinya memanas hanya karena kata-kata cheesy Chanyeol barusan.

"Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa langit, seperti aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu"

Baekhyun masih terdiam saat Chanyeol memberikan ponselnya. Disana terpampang akun instagram Chanyeol yang menampilkan foto langit yang barusan pria itu ambil. Baekhyun memperhatikan caption postingan itu yang tertulis di bawahnya. 'Beautiful Sky'. Apakah itu untuk dirinya?

"Jika aku adalah raksasa, maka kau adalah langitnya. Mengapa aku menjadi seorang raksasa? Agar bisa meraih dan memeluk langit, yaitu dirimu."

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Diraihnya tubuh Chanyeol, lalu didekapnya dengan erat. Baekhyun mencium pipi kanan Chanyeol satu kali dan melepas pelukan mereka saat Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan Chanyeol? Bukannya membalas pelukannya, malah ingin melepasnya.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang terus menatap ke belakangnya. Alisnya naik-turun, seperti ingin memberi tahu sesuatu.

Saat Baekhyun berbalik, ia dibuat terkejut dengan seorang pramugari yang berdiri tepat di samping mereka berdua. Dibawah hidungnya meleleh cairan berwarna merah, ia mimisan.

"H-hey, _Are you okay?_ "

Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah pramugari tersebut. Heran, Baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol karena wanita itu tidak juga memberikan respon. Chanyeol pun mengangkat bahunya karena heran pula. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan tersentak saat tiba-tiba pramugari itu mengulurkan sebelah tangan pada mereka.

"H-hai... perkenalkan a-aku CBSHS"

"CBSHS?"

"ChanBaek Super Hard Shipper."

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

[BONUS]

.

.

"Baekhyun, sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan tingkahmu akhir-akhir ini"

"Eum? Maksudmu tingkah menggemaskanku?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menyengir lucu.

"Pertama, kenapa kau suka sekali dekat dengan sehun? Bahkan kau mengelap keringatnya saat diatas panggung. Apa-apaan itu"

"Eeiiyy kau cemburu?"

"Kedua, tidak bisakah kau tidak memamerkan pada fans jika sedang dalam proses membentuk abs? Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh produser yang memberimu peran _manly_ "

"Hey kau tidak—"

"Ketiga, apa maksudmu mengunggah video 'kursi pijat'mu kemarin? Apa kau ingin menggodaku?"

"Keemp—"

"STOP!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab jika kau terus mengoceh? Pertama, aku melakukannya karena sehun adik kesayangan kita, kau sendiri juga setuju dengan hal yang satu itu. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak terlalu memamerkan kemesraan di hadapan publik?"

"Iya, tapi—"

"Kedua, please yeol. Itu hanyalah akting. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikkan tubuhku seperti semula jika proses _shooting_ film ku sudah selesai. Aku tidak mungkin menolak kan? Ini kesempatan besar!"

"Okay, aku—"

"Ketiga, ya. Aku ingin menggodamu." Baekhyun menyeringai padanya sebelum kembali melanjutkan bicaranya. "Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Ada yang keempat? Apa itu?"

"Keempat, kenapa kau berhenti menggerakkan tubuhmu? Jika kau tidak menjalankan hukumanmu dengan baik, kalau begitu.."

"Apa? AKH! Chanyeol.. ahh~"

.

.

.

Waaa xD aku tahu postingan-postingan mereka udah lamaaa banget, sebenernya udah pengen lanjutin FF ini tapi karena kesibukan jadi ditunda dulu

Maaf kalau mengecewakan ^^

Ah iya, ada yang mau berbagi uname instagramnya? Yang mau asik-asikan sharing tentang Chanbaek, follow aku ya? icy_byun

Tenang aja, walaupun postingan aku bukan selalu tentang Chanbaek, tapi aku Chanbaek Super Hard Shipper! /niruin suara pramugari/? Terima kasih buat yang udah berkenan baca, fav, follow, dan review ff ini ya?

Salam CBHS!


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: The Fact

Main cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Pairing: Chanbaek

Genre: romance, real life

Rated: M (or semi M?)

Note: ff terinspirasi dari postingan-postingan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di instagram. Ada salah satu postingan Sehun juga. Semua isi cerita hasil karangan saya yaa.

T **his is YAOI or boys love. Dont read if you dont like :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki jangkung tampak memasuki kamar hotel bernuansa putih yang cukup mewah. Lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur empuk disana setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu. Di bibirnya masih terukir senyuman. Rekan-rekan syutingnya sangat baik padanya. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka telah memberi ucapan, kue, bahkan hadiah untuk Chanyeol. Padahal jika ditilik, ucapan dari rekan-rekannya di China sebenarnya belum masuk hitungan. Bahkan sekarang masih pukul 11:10 pm. Oh, ternyata sebentar lagi.

Memang tak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tahun ini Chanyeol harus terjebak diantara _schedule_ syuting untuk film terbarunya. Sedih rasanya tak ada orang-orang terdekatnya yang mendampingi saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-24 kali ini. Tak ada ibu, kakak, ayah, atau teman-teman Exo-nya, terutama Baekhyun. Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol. Profesionalitas adalah prioritas utamanya.

Chanyeol merogoh ponsel dari saku jaketnya. Pria itu membuka akun instagramnya lalu mulai mengecek satu persatu ucapan yang fansnya berikan untuknya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Sungguh, ia benar-benar menyayangi para fans-nya. Mereka bahkan rela tidak tidur demi mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Pria itu menyadari kini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11:25 malam. Ia menyentuh ikon kamera pada bagian tengah menu instagram, lalu memilih salah satu foto yang telah ia persiapkan dari dalam galerinya. Ia melihat jam yang melihat di tangan kirinya. 5 detik lagi.

Dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luput dari bibirnya, ia mengupload foto tersebut tepat pada saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11:27 pm. Bukan selca, tetapi sebuah gambar dengan beberapa angka yang sama persis seperti jam diunggahnya foto itu. 11:27, yang juga merupakan tanggal ulang tahunnya yang terjadi pada tanggal 27 di bulan November, yaitu bulan 11.

Beberapa menit kemudian, followersnya bahkan telah meninggalkan ribuan komentar pada foto yang baru saja diunggahnya tersebut. Pria tinggi itu mentelentangkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, sementara kedua matanya masih terpaku pada layar smartphone miliknya. Chanyeol selalu senang melakukan ini, membaca satu persatu komentar-komentar itu. Walaupun beberapa diantaranya ada bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti, tapi ia cukup bahagia mengetahui banyak orang diluar sana yang peduli padanya. Ia bergerilya dalam akun instagramnya selama beberapa menit.

Chanyeol sontak mendudukkan dirinya saat ponselnya bergetar dan layar ponselnya (yang awalnya kolom komentar di akun instagramnya) kini berubah. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Ternyata sebuah video call, dan itu dari Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Saengil chukkahamnida~ Saengil chukkahamnida~ Saranghaneun uri Chanyeol~ Saengil chukkahamnida~"

Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya. Ia masih terlalu _speechless_ dengan suara merdu Baekhyun. Diliriknya jam tangannya sekilas. 00:00 tepat. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun di layar ponselnya. Bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar.

"W-wow, suaramu indah sekali, terimakasih" Chanyeol tertawa, semetara Baekhyun tersenyum manis disana. "Apa ada orang lain disana?"

Baekhyun tampak menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sebelum menggeleng perlahan.

 _"Tidak ada, aku sedang sendirian di kamar."_

Senyuman Chanyeol semakin melebar dibuatnya.

"Terimakasih, baby. Kau yang pertama mengucapkannya." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, banyak penggemar yang menantikan ucapan darimu untukku. Aku melihatnya di instagram." Tak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba saja senyuman Baekhyun memudar dan Chanyeol belum menyadari hal itu. Baekhyun berdehem lalu membuka suaranya.

 _"Maaf, Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu kali ini."_

Baekhyun dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Penggemar kita akan kecewa, kau tahu—"

 _"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa"_

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia heran, apanya yang tidak bisa? Ia hanya perlu memilih sebuah selca mereka berdua dan mengetikkan beberapa ucapan selamat ulang tahun lalu mengunggahnya di akun instagramnya. Iya kan?

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Video call darimu telah tersimpan di galeriku. Aku akan mengunggah nyanyianmu untukku barusan ke instagram, okay?"

 _"Tidak, Chanyeol. Ak—"_

"Baek, ini bukan karena aku ingin mendapatkan hal yang sama seperti yang telah kulakukan padamu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau dinilai jahat oleh penggemar. Kau tahu, aku telah mengunggah sebuah foto untuk ulang tahunmu, dan penggemar mengharapkan hal yang sama saat ulang tahunku. Aku tidak ingin kau disebut tidak menghargai usahaku nantinya."

Baekhyun tampak menghela nafas. Pria itu menggigiti bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Chanyeol dan penggemarnya, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa.

 _"Manager hyung melarangku."_ Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecut sebelum kembali menjawab.

 _"Ya. Kemarin, manager hyung menemuiku dan mengatakan sesuatu padaku."_

Chanyeol melepas kaos kaki dari kedua telapak kakinya lalu duduk bersila diatas ranjang. Mata besar yang berpayung tautan alis tebalnya masih terpaku pada Baekhyun di seberang sana.

"Apa itu?"

 _"Ia melarangku untuk mengunggah apapun tentang ulang tahunmu ke sosial media. Kau tahu, agensi kita selalu sensitif jika menyangkut tentang nama kita."_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, ia mengerti. Selama ini, perilaku penggemar yang suka memasang-masangkan seorang idol dengan idol lainnya (atau lebih sering disebut shippering) entah dengan lawan jenis atau sesama jenis, memang lumrah dan beberapa idol grup bahkan agensi mereka malah menjadikan hal itu untuk menunjang popularitas diantara shipper. Maka dari itu banyak fanservice ditunjukkan untuk membuat para shipper senang.

Seperti biasa. Ada pro, pasti ada kontra. Banyak yang menyukai kegiatan shippering, ada juga yang tidak. Terutama untuk sesama jenis. Ada yang menyukai bahkan menginginkan kedua idol tersebut benar-benar menjalin suatu hubungan, ada yang menyukai hanya sebatas memasang-masangkan, ada pula yang tidak menyukai sama sekali karena menganggap idolanya masih normal.

Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh agensi dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bernaung, SM Entertainment. Mereka awalnya mengunggulkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena banyak penggemar yang menyukai kedekatan mereka berdua. Fanservice(atau bukan bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun) terus dilakukan dan benar saja, fans semakin banyak yang mengidolakan keduanya.

Tapi semuanya berubah setelah keduanya tertangkap basah sedang menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sesama rekan kerja. Tak mau mengambil resiko cemoohan dari banyak orang karena memiliki anak didik yang orientas seksualnya melenceng, akhirnya agensi mereka memutuskan untuk mengurangi intensitas kedekatan keduanya sebelum kedekatan dan hubungan mereka semakin menjadi dan tercium bahkan bocor ke publik. Walau bagaimanapun, hubungan sesama jenis masih sangat sangat tabu di Korea. Agensi tak mungkin mau kehilangan nama baiknya hanya karena hal itu. Hal ini ditutup rapat-rapat oleh pemerintahan agensi. Tak ada staff atau bahkan member Exo lainnya yang tahu.

"Aku mengerti." Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah muram Chanyeol, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya bersemangat kembali. Baekhyun tahu, senang atau sedih, Chanyeol tetap akan tersenyum demi orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Mana hadiah untukku?" Baekhyun terkikik saat melihat Chanyeol yang terlalu bersemangat meminta hadiahnya, seperti anak kecil.

 _"Memangnya kau mau hadiah apa?"_

"Apa saja. Asal darimu, semua terasa istimewa" Baekhyun terkekeh. Kekasihnya itu sungguh pintar menggombal. Tiba-tiba terlintas niat untuk menggoda kekasih jerapahnya itu.

 _"Kalau begitu.."_ Baekhyun menyunggingkan sebelah sudut bibirnya, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. _"Cepatlah pulang, kau akan tahu apa hadiahmu."_

Chanyeol menggeram. Apa maksud Baekhyun menggigit bibir dengan ekspresi seperti itu? Apa Baekhyun memang sengaja ingin membangunkan macan yang sedang tidur?

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku?"

 _"Apa kau merasa tergoda?"_ Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Chanyeol mendecak lalu menatap kesal pada Baekhyun. Ternyata pria mungil itu memang berniat menggodanya.

"Aku tidak mau beronani disini, baby" tawa Baekhyun meledak. Ia mencengkeram perutnya yang keram karena tertawa terlalu kencang. Chanyeol melotot padanya. Bukannya takut, Baekhyun justru semakin gencar menggoda Chanyeol.

 _"Siapa yang menyuruhmu ber-onani? Uhh kenapa disini panas sekali."_ Chanyeol memelototkan kembali matanya saat Baekhyun membuka dua kancing kemeja biru mudanya. Pria itu tampak beberapa kali mengipasi lehernya dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya, sementara Chanyeol tak berkedip melihatnya.

Tak mau kalah, Chanyeol bermaksud ingin menanggapi godaan Baekhyun. Tanggung, pikirnya. Toh, mau tak mau ia tetap akan beronani nantinya. Benar, ia memang sudah 'on'. Lama tak bertemu dan menyalurkan hasrat dengan kekasihnya, membuatnya cepat _hard_ hanya karena hal-hal kecil seperti _'dirty talk'_ kali ini.

"Lepas saja semuanya jika kau kepanasan, baby" Chanyeol menyeringai. Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, berani juga ternyata kekasihnya itu membalas godaan Baekhyun.

 _"Begitukah?"_ Baekhyun tampak meletakkan ponselnya(lebih tepatnya menyandarkan) pada benda yang Chanyeol kira adalah meja nakas—karena terdapat beberapa lotion dan sisir tergeletak didepan ponsel dan terlihat pada video call—. Pria mungil itu kemudian memundurkan kursinya beberapa langkah ke belakang hingga yang terlihat di video call adalah setengah tubuh bagian atasnya, yaitu bagian kepala sampai perut. Baekhyun lalu dengan nakalnya membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya, tapi tidak menyingkapnya kesamping, membiarkannya setengah tertutup dan hanya menampilkan sedikit kulit mulusnya dari celah kemeja.

 _"Seperti ini?"_ Chanyeol meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah. Disana, Baekhyun sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya. Dilihat langsung maupun tidak langsung seperti saat ini, baginya Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuatnya terpana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa merasakan sejuknya udara jika malu-malu seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sial, rupanya ia juga sedang digoda sekarang. Saatnya balas dendam lagi, pikirnya. Pria manis itu kemudian menyingkap kedua sisi kemejanya yang terbuka hingga kini membuka lebar, menampilkan kulit dada dan perutnya yang putih.

 _"Chanyeol-ah.."_ Chanyeol merasakan penisnya benar-benar menegang sekarang. Sial, kenapa kekasihnya itu harus memanggilnya se-sensual itu? Chanyeol 'kan jadi tidak tahan.

"Hm?" Chanyeol mendengung sekenanya, kedua matanya masih menelusuri kulit indah yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

 _"Bagaimana syutingmu? Apa kau makan dengan baik?"_ Chanyeol kembali menelan liurnya yang hampir menetes. Pertanyaan Baekhyun memang biasa saja, tapi gerakan tubuhnya yang tak biasa membuat Chanyeol panas dingin. Chanyeol dapat melihat jari-jemari Baekhyun entah disengaja atau tidak, berjalan mengelus nipple kanannya.

"S-semuanya baik-baik saja"

 _"Bagaimana dengan tidurmu? Apa kau tidur cukup? Aku melihat kantung matamu tebal sekali dari sini."_ Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Chanyeol saat ia dengan sengaja menggesek-gesekkan kuku telunjuknya pada ujung nipplenya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, tangan kiri Chanyeol kini sedang berada di bawah sana. Lebih tepatnya pada penis Chanyeol sendiri. Pria itu mengelusnya perlahan hingga merasakan bulu-bulu di tangan dan kakinya berdiri saking nikmatnya. Syukurlah ponsel Chanyeol hanya menangkap wajah hingga lehernya saja.

"Aku tidur c-cukup."

 _"Syukurlah"_ Baekhyun kembali menyeringai. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya kini menjepit nipple kanannya sendiri, memencetnya lembut kemudian memelintirnya perlahan. Wajahnya sedikit mendongak, matanya tertutup dan bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan erangan lirih.

"Hhh baby~ kau membuat 'adik kecil'ku tidak bisa tidur" Baekhyun membuka mata dan mengalihkan pandangan pada smartphonenya lagi.

 _"Memangnya saat ini 'mainanku' sedang bangun?"_ Mendengar ucapan nakal Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi semakin tegang. Ia mengangguk, tapi Baekhyun malah memicingkan mata sipitnya.

 _"Aku tidak percaya, tunjukkan padaku. Biar kulihat."_ Chanyeol menyeringai. Chanyeol mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih terbalut jeans. Dibukanya resleting jeans biru tua nya lalu dengan cepat dikeluarkannya sang junior dari sana. Baekhyun terkejut melihat penis Chanyeol tengah tegak dan sepertinya sangat keras. Oh sial, betapa ia merindukan 'mainan'nya itu. Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya.

 _"Uhh, bolehkah aku menjilatnya? Bibir dan lidahku rindu ingin bertegur sapa dengan senjatamu, Chanyeol-ahh~"_ ini gila, Baekhyun semakin menjadi, begitu pula dengan penisnya. Chanyeol memegang batanng kejantanannya lalu mengurutnya perlahan, menghasilkan geraman nikmat darinya. Baekhyun yang melihat penis besar itu dipompa, semakin bernafsu.

"Jilat saja sepuasmu, sayang.. nggh aku bersumpah akan menghabisimu jika bertemu"

Chanyeol kembali mengangkat ponsel ke arah wajahnya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk terus memompa penisnya. Baekhyun mendesah beberapa kali, menggoda Chanyeol. Pria bermarga Byun tersebut tampak memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam mulut. Ia menjilat, mengemut, dan menghisap jari-jari itu seakan-akan sedang menikmati penis Chanyeol.

 _"Kau tau chanh?"_

"Apa? Nggh.." Chanyeol mulai mengocoknya perlahan saat ini. Wow, rasanya seperti di awang-awang. Tak percaya bahwa ia akhirnya benar-benar ber-onani.

 _"Kau tahu, sejak kemarin lalu sekujur tubuhku rasanya gatal sekali.."_ Baekhyun beralih memilin kedua nipplenya yang tadinya sudah ia basahi dengan tetesan salivanya. Nipple itu terlihat mengkilap. Sementara Chanyeol masih dengan kegiatan sebelumnya.

"Kenapa baby? Mmh apa kau alergi sesuatu?" Suara Chanyeol bercampur dengan desahan tertahannya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya tersipu dan muncul semburat merah di kedua tulang pipinya.

 _"Tubuhku gatal, karena merindukan jemari, bibir dan lidahmu yang menari-nari diatasnya."_

Chanyeol hampir saja klimaks karena mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Memang benar apa kata orang. Bicara kotor memang dapat membuat ejakulasi semakin cepat. Jika saja Baekhyun ada disampingnya, pria itu pasti sudah habis dimakan Chayeol.

"Hhh... benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat seperti anak kecil. _"Iya. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling gatal?"_

"Apa itu?"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri, mengubah arah ponselnya sedikit ke sebelah kanan—ke arah dimana ranjang berada—. Baekhyun lalu menaiki ranjang tersebut dengan gerakan lambat. Dengan tatapannya yang masih tertuju pada Chanyeol, pria imut itu menurunkan celana beserta underwearnya hingga sebatas lutut. Setelah berhasil, Baekhyun memposisikan tubuhnya untuk menungging dan mengarahkan buttnya ke arah kamera. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit kebelakang, untuk dapat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

 _"Ini. Gatal sekali. Ia menginginkan mainannya."_

Chanyeol hanya dapat menahan nafas saat Baekhyun mulai menyibak bongkahan pantat mulus itu dan menunjukkan hole kemerahannya disana. Baekhyun meremas bongkahan pantatnya hingga berubah warna menjadi kemerahan, lalu dengan jahil menggoyang-goyangkan buttnya. Yang dapat Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah mengocok dan mendesah lebih keras lagi.

"Ahh.. ia akan mendapatkannya sebentar lagi"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia mengulum jari tengahnya hingga berlumuran saliva, lalu mengarahkannya ke lubang hole menggodanya. Baekhyun mulai memasukkan jari itu lebih dalam.

 _"Ohh~ more Chanyeolahh~"_ Baekhyun memejamkan kelopak matanya, menikmati tusukan jari di holenya, membayangkan jari itu adalah penis Chanyeol.

"Sshh shit!" Chanyeol sudah hampir berada di puncaknya. Ia mengocok penisnya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Sementara Baekhyun kini mengeluar-masuk-kan jarinya lebih cepat, tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengocok penisnya sendiri. Karena hasrat yang melambung, tak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya mencapai klimaks. Chanyeol mendapatkan klimaksnya beberapa detik lebih dulu sebelum Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, sementara Baekhyun jatuh menelungkup diatas ranjang saking lemasnya. Keduanya masih menikmati sisa-sisa klimaks yang tertinggal. Baekhyun bangkit, meraih ponselnya lalu tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang kini telah membuka bola matanya dan juga menatap Baekhyun.

 _"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku menunggumu disini"_

"Tentu, kau juga." Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Bola mata mereka memancarkan sarat akan kerinduan. Chanyeol selalu suka melihat wajah Baekhyun setelah bercinta. Dan kini, walaupun mereka hanya melakukannya sendiri-sendiri, asal itu Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol akan selalu bahagia.

 _"Tidurlah Chanyeol-ah, kau pasti lelah. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun. Aku mencintaimu"_

"Mm-hm, aku juga mencintaimu"

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun untuk memutuskan sambungan telepon lebih dulu. Baru saja sambungan terputus, sebuah notifikasi datang. Tak mau berlama-lama, Chanyeol langsung membuka notifikasi tersebut yang ternyata dari grup chat antara member Exo. Pria tinggi itu melebarkan senyumannya saat membuka chat. Itu dari Sehun.

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol. Tentu saja aku yang pertama kali mengucapkannya. Aku selalu berterima kasih padamu. Kuharap kau tahu bahwa ini adalah ketulusan yang sesungguhnya. Aku berdoa agar kau mengalami hari yang menyenangkan.**_

Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya. Si maknae itu percaya diri sekali. Si cadel itu pasti mengira dia yang pertama kali karena memang belum ada chat dari member lain yang memberi ucapan pada Chanyeol. Nyatanya, bukan Sehun yang pertama kali mengucapkannya, tapi ia tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun tentang hal itu. Chanyeol mengetikkan balasan di grup chat untuk Sehun.

 _ **Apa ini? Hehehehehe, terima kasih Sehun-ah**_

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya setelah mengirim pesan tersebut. Ia melihat penampilannya sendiri. Ia tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak dengan keadaan seperti ini. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi dengan mengenakan piyama hotel. Pria itu beranjak menaiki ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Sebelum mematikan lampu, ia bermaksud untuk mengecek ponselnya sekali lagi, siapa tahu ada chat dari member lainnya.

Dan benar saja, ketika ia membuka grup chat, beberapa member Exo telah memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada Chanyeol, termasuk Baekhyun. Kekasihnya itu terlihat mengucapkan pada Chanyeol setelah Sehun, dan memarahi sang maknae karena telah mendahuluinya. Chanyeol tersenyum, tidak ada yang tahu jika ia baru saja melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' bersama Baekhyun.

Setelah sedikit mengobrol dan mengucapkan terimakasih, Chanyeol pamit untuk tidur. Pria itu kemudian menengok instagram sejenak sebelum terlelap. Ia menemukan satu notifikasi dari Sehun. Pria albino itu mengunggah chatnya dengan Chanyeol di grup chat tadi. Chanyeol pun menyadari jika Sehun tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung' setelah membaca ulang screenshot chat dari Sehun.

"Dasar, bocah itu." Chanyeol terkekeh lalu meletakkan ponselnya di meja samping ranjang. Ia mulai memejamkan mata setelah mematikan lampu tidur.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyantap makan siangnya dengan tidak berselera. Sebenarnya, bukan makan siangnya yang tidak enak, tapi suasana hatinya yang memang sedang buruk. Itu semua berawal dari niat Baekhyun yang ingin mengecek aplikasi rutin di smartphone-nya. Sejujurnya ini adalah rahasia, Baekhyun bersumpah hanya ia saja yang mengetahui tentang hal ini.

Tebak apa? Baekhyun menginstal sebuah aplikasi yang selalu mengupdate kegiatan dan artikel-artikel terbaru tentang Chanyeol di smartphonenya. Memang, ia seharusnya tidak terlalu memerlukan aplikasi tersebut karena ia adalah Baekhyun, yang notabenenya adalah teman satu grup Chanyeol, atau lebih spesifiknya, kekasih dari pria tiang tersebut. Tapi ia mempunyai maksud tersendiri.

Baekhyun memang selalu tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang publik katakan tentang Chanyeol. Bahkan ia bergabung di sebuah forum(yang juga termasuk dalam aplikasi) yang selalu membahas tentang Chanyeol. Terkadang jika sedang senggang, ia pasti akan meluangkan waktunya untuk berbagi dan bercakap dengan orang-orang di forum tersebut. Dengan identitas palsu tentunya.

Kembali ke masalah yang membuat mood Baekhyun menjadi turun. Bagaimana tidak? Salah satu artikel terbaru mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang mengalami cinta lokasi dengan lawan mainnya dalam projek drama yang sedang Chanyeol tekuni saat ini, yaitu Yuan Shan-Shan. Dan itu tidak bertambah semakin baik saat di forum aplikasi tersebut para penggemar mengunggah beberapa foto kedekatan keduanya di saat-saat syuting. Yang paling Baekhyun tidak sukai adalah salah satu foto dimana Chanyeol yang tampan dengan setelan jas, sedang menatap Yuan yang cantik dengan gaun nuansa putih yang ternyata juga memandang Chanyeol balik. Keduanya tampak memegang sebuah gelas berkaki dengan minuman didalamnya.

"Sialan, jangan menatap wanita lain dengan tatapan seperti itu, yoda!"

Baekhyun mendecak lebih keras saat melihat komentar-komentar dari penggemar yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol dan Yuan terlihat serasi. Begini, sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah memberinya pengertian sebelum ia menerima tawaran untuk bermain film kali ini. Baekhyun sendiri juga telah memahami hal itu, ia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Apa yang Baekhyun lihat juga sebenarnya biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial dalam foto tersebut. Kadang, rindu yang amat dalam juga dapat memunculkan spekulasi yang bermacam-macam.

Baru saja ingin keluar dari aplikasi tersebut, sebuah pesan datang. Baekhyun membuka pesan tersebut setelah tahu siapa pengirimnya.

 _From : Chanyeol_

 _Baby, aku akan pulang ke Korea besok._

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seharusnya ia senang dengan kabar ini, tapi semangatnya terlanjur menurun karena foto-foto Chanyeol yang barusan ia lihat.

 _To : Chanyeol_

 _Begitukah?_

Baekhyun mengirim pesan balasan yang ia ketik. Tak selang semenit, ponselnya kembali memunculkan notifikasi.

 _From : Chanyeol_

 _Ada apa? Biasanya kau akan membalas panjang lebar ketika aku akan pulang_

Baekhyun mengernyit. Apa benar begitu? Ia tidak sadar jika mood jeleknya terbawa bahkan hingga ke dalam pesan teks. Dengan cepat ia mengetik balasan untuk Chanyeol.

 _To : Chanyeol_

 _Tidak ada apa-apa. Berhati-hatilah ketika perjalanan, jangan ceroboh._

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di meja, lalu membereskan piring bekas makan siangnya selagi menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun memasukkan piring kotor ke dalam mesin pencuci piring lalu menutup dan menyalakannya. Ia kembali ke meja makan dan menemukan Sehun sudah duduk di seberang kursinya.

"Kau sudah makan siang hyung?" Sehun dapat melihat pria yang gemar memakai eyeliner itu duduk di kursinya sambil mengangguk.

"Sudah. Kyungsoo memasak pasta tadi. Makanlah sehun-ah"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai mengambil piring dan menyumpit pasta dari wajan dan meletakkannya diatas piring yang ia ambil. Umumnya memakan pasta menggunakan garpu, tapi tidak untuk Sehun. Ia lebih senang memakai sumpit.

Baekhyun mengecek kembali ponselnya, dan menemukan pesan teks dari Chanyeol disana.

 _From : Chanyeol_

 _Tentu, apa kau mau menitip sesuatu?_

Lelaki mungil itu berpikir sejenak, lalu menuangkannya dalam ketikan setelah menemukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Ia menyentuh tombol send setelah selesai.

 _To : Chanyeol_

 _Bolehkah? Aku ingin menitip salam untuk Yuan noona. Dia sangat cantik dan serasi sekali berpasangan denganmu_

Baekhyun juga tak tahu mengapa ia malah mengetikkan kalimat-kalimat itu pada Chanyeol. Sekali lagi, cemburu memang dapat membuat akal sehat seseorang mengabur. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sepenuhnya sadar saat ia mengirim pesan tersebut.

Kali ini lumayan lama, sekitar 8 menit kemudian balasan dari kekasihnya kembali datang.

 _From : Chanyeol_

 _Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja kau yang paling cantik bagiku, baby. Aku adalah milikmu dan hanya untukmu_

Baru saja ingin menyentuh ikon 'reply', ponselnya sudah bergetar kembali. Oh, ternyata dari Chanyeol lagi.

 _From : Chanyeol_

 _Aaahhh, aku mengerti. Apa kau cemburu?_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Walau bagaimanapun, Baekhyun adalah tipe yang keras kepala. Ia tidak akan pernah mau mengaku jika ia sedang cemburu.

 _To : Chanyeol_

 _Tidak. Aku akan makan sekarang, sampai jumpa._

Baekhyun berbohong. Makan katanya? Ia kan baru saja mencuci piring bekas makannya. Tentang piring bekas makan, Baekhyun jadi ingat ia sedang menyalakan mesin pencuci piring sebelum kemari. Ia segera berlari dan membuka mesin, mengecek keadaan piring, gelas beserta alat makan lainnya. Dan syukurlah, Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega saat melihat keadaan barang pecah belah tersebut baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Hari ini konser berlangsung dengan sukses dan menyenangkan. Seluruh penggemar tampak menikmati konser, begitupun dengan para member Exo. Terutama Baekhyun, melihat Chanyeol yang sudah kembali ke Korea, hadir kembali diantara dirinya dan member Exo.

Seperti biasa, tak terlalu banyak moment yang mereka berdua buat. Selain agensi melarangnya untuk melakukan fanservis terlalu berlebihan, bagi Baekhyun memang sulit untuk membuat moment bersama Chanyeol diantara para penggemar. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya terlalu takut untuk tersipu jika melakukan fanservis dengan Chanyeol. Beda dengan Sehun atau member lainnya kecuali Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa dengan bebas melakukan apapun karena Baekhyun telah menganggap mereka seperti saudara kandung Baekhyun sendiri. Tapi dengan Chanyeol? Memang mereka sangat dekat, tapi Baekhyun sungguh tidak bisa. Apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan untuknya, selalu dapat membuatnya salah tingkah. Dan ia tak mau terlihat seperti itu di depan para fans nya. Itulah mengapa Chanyeol yang lebih sering mendekati, memberi perhatian, atau menjahilinya ketika sedang berada di atas panggung. Yeah, meskipun tak jarang ia yang akan memulainya lebih dulu.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun agak tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara familiar memanggil namanya. Pria mungil itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan manager hyung sedang duduk di sampingnya. Well, saat ini para member dan kru sedang beristirahat di backstage karena konser telah usai.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Baekhyun tersenyum ceria, seperti biasanya.

"Selamat atas konsernya" Baekhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih saat managernya itu tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya.

"Dan terimakasih karena sudah menepati janjimu" Sang manager melanjutkan ucapannya, tetapi kali ini dengan suara yang agak lirih. Baekhyun mengerti, ini pasti tentang ulang tahun Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu. Ia menghela nafas lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun tertawa sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan tidak usah berterima kasih, kau ini ada-ada saja hyung." Lalu ia terkekeh kembali.

Sebenarnya ia bukannya tidak apa-apa, tapi ia memang harus bersikap seperti itu agar tidak mencurigakan. Pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Baekhyun itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah, malam ini kalian akan menginap di hotel."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk. Ketika sang manager telah berlalu, matanya tak sengaja menangkap Chanyeol yang juga sedang memandangnya dari kejauhan. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa detik, kemudian berakhir di detik ke lima karena Baekhyun yang memutuskan kontak terlebih dahulu. Lihat, hanya bertatapan saja sudah membuat pipinya bersemu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat, merasakan bulu romanya berdiri karena geli. Ingin membuka mata, tapi entah mengapa terasa sangat berat. Seperti berada di batas dunia mimpi dan dunia nyata. Tubuhnya kembali menggeliat saat merasakan tengkuknya dikecup untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya ia membuka kelopak matanya.

Yang ia sadari pertama kali adalah lengan besar yang memeluk pinggangnya posesif dari belakang. Ia nyaris kembali terlelap jika saja sebuah benda basah tidak menyentuh tengkuknya. Baekhyun menahan erangan meluncur dari bibirnya karena jilatan di tengkuknya semakin liar. Ia menatap was-was pada Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang terlelap di ranjang lain yang ada di dalam kamar hotel yang ia dan Chanyeol tempati juga.

Tak tahan lagi, Baekhyun menyentuh lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang terkejut—tadinya ia fikir Baekhyun masih tertidur—, menghentikan kegiatannya. Yang lebih mungil memutar tubuhnya miring ke sisi lainnya, menghadap Chanyeol. Dengan kantuk yang masih hinggap, ia menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Baekhyun mengucek matanya sebentar, merapatkan selimut ke tubuhnya, lalu memandang kekasihnya itu lagi. Baekhyun tak habis pikir, bagaimana pria itu bisa tidur dengan bertelanjang dada sementara dirinya yang berpakaian lengkap ditambah selimut hangat masih tetap merasa dingin? Sebenarnya memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi para member Exo yang kebanyakan bertelanjang dada ketika tidur, kecuali Baekhyun. Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya tak bisa. Pernah ia mencoba menanggalkan piyamanya saat akan tidur di satu malam musim panas. Dan bisa ditebak, tubuhnya demam keesokan paginya. Syukurlah ia mendapat penanganan dengan cepat sehingga tidak mengganggu jadwal yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa.

"Aku terbangun, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum saat Chanyeol membelai pipinya. Ia menahan bahu telanjang Chanyeol saat pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Sst, bagaimana jika Sehun dan Kyungsoo terbangun?" Masih dengan suara yang berbisik-bisik, Baekhyun memperingatkan Chanyeol. Bukan apa-apa, tidak lucu bukan jika tiba-tiba kedua makhluk itu terbangun dan melihat mereka berciuman panas? Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak gemas poni silver Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Chanyeol meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mendekapnya erat. Baekhyun bergidik mendengar bisikan Chanyeol di telinganya.

"Aku juga. Kapan kau kembali ke China?" Baekhyun memainkan jemari lentiknya pada bahu tegap Chanyeol. Telunjuknya bermain-main pada titik hitam—tahi lalat— yang ada disana.

"Besok."

"Cepat sekali." Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun marah karena ia harus kembali lagi ke China padahal ia baru satu hari berada di Korea. Pria yang lebih tinggi mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Baekhyun mengambil pulpen di meja samping ranjang, lalu berbalik lagi ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk apa baek?"

"Ssst, diamlah."

Chanyeol menurut saja saat Baekhyun menyuruhnya diam. Lelaki manis itu tampak melakukan sesuatu pada bahunya dengan pulpen yang baru ia ambil. Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang menulis atau menggambar sesuatu disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol mencoba mengintip, tapi terhalang kepala Baekhyun.

"Sebentar lagi." Baekhyun meletakkan pulpennya lalu mengambil ponsel yang ada di meja. Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melihat apa yang Baekhyun tulis atau gambar di bahunya. O-oh, sebuah senyuman?

"Aku menggambar titik lain di samping tahi lalatmu, lalu aku menggambar sebuah lengkungan dibawahnya. Bukankah ini keren?" Baekhyun tampak mengarahkan kamera ponsel pada hasil karyanya di bahu Chanyeol, lalu memotretnya. "Selesai."

Chanyeol melihat kekasihnya itu kembali berbaring, matanya masih tertuju pada layar ponsel. Sepertinya sedang mengedit foto yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Aku akan mengunggahnya di instagra—yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Nanti saja."

Chanyeol merebut ponsel Baekhyun lalu meletakkannya di belakang tubuhnya. Baekhyun sempat ingin bangkit, tapi pria yang lebih tinggi dengan cepat meraih dagu Baekhyun. Melihat ada kesempatan, dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir manis kekasihnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, Baekhyun pasti tidak akan pernah bisa melawan.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis itu dengan perlahan. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun saat jemari pria manis itu bermain-main dengan helaian rambut hitamnya. Chanyeol mengulum bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, lalu mulai melumatnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan Chanyeol memainkan bibirnya dengan sangat hati-hati, meminimalisir suara kecipak yang timbul dari ciuman mereka berdua.

Baekhyun refleks membuka mulutnya saat lidah Chanyeol menelusup diantara celah bibirnya. Ia hampir melenguh saat Chanyeol menjilat-jilat kecil ujung lidahnya.. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, membiarkan Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya dengan lebih intens.

Baekhyun menjambak surai Chanyeol ketika pria itu menghisap lidahnya dengan cukup kencang. Chanyeol menelusupkan tangan kirinya ke dalam piyama Baekhyun, dan mulai mengusap tonjolan di dadanya. Susah payah menahan desahan, Baekhyun dengn refleks mencengkeram penis Chanyeol dari luar celananya untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah hebat. Sungguh, jika keadaan sedang tidak seperti ini, ia pasti sudah menggeram tadi. Chanyeol sudah akan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar mandi sebelum sebuah suara nyaring mengejutkan keduanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara spontan kembali berbaring, menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua lalu memejamkan mata. Tak berapa lama, suara nyaring yang sepertinya berasal dari ponsel—Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yakin bahwa suara itu bukan berasal dari ponsel keduanya— itu berhenti. Samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang mengomel. Sementara mereka berdua masih tetap pada posisi sebelumnya, berpura-pura tidur.

"Haish alarm sialan, mengagetkanku saja."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun agak terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun barusan. Alarm? Memangnya sudah pagi?

"Hei kalian semua, bangunlah! Hari sudah siang!"

Sehun berjalan ke ranjang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah berhasil membangunkan Kyungsoo. Laki-laki berkulit putih itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpura-pura meregangkan tubuh lalu mengucek kelopak matanya, sementara Chanyeol segera bangkit dari tidurnya dengan wajah kesal, lalu berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi sambil menggerutu. Sehun menggaruk kepalanya bingung melihat perilaku Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Baekhyun memutar otaknya. Ia bingung, apakah ia harus menjawab tidak tahu, atau apa?

"Mungkin ia ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu"

"Menyelesaikan apa?" Bodoh. Baekhyun merutuki bibirnya yang tak bisa mengontrol diri. Sehun dan Kyungsoo menatapnya heran sekarang. Bagus.

"Burungnya membesar."

"Apa?"

"M-MAKSUDKU BUANG AIR BESAR!"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED OR END?

.

.

.

Walaaa xD

Maaf lama ga update FF ini hihihi

Agak bingung mau nulis gimana di Chapter ini, itu karena saya yang ga seberapa ngikutin kegiatan instagram Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini karena sibuk ._.

Jadi maaf ya kalau ceritanya ga nyambung ._.

Review lagi ya xD love ya!


End file.
